Castles in the Air
by RevSue
Summary: Following E. at Xmastime, Wilkes has plans which might be dashed when Nanny has to go to England to meet Kay and Eloise...
1. Chapter 1

Castles in the Air

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since the Eloise movies and the characters are the property of Disney and Kay Thompson. I make no money from this work of fiction!_

Nanny and Wilkes had spent very little time together after Christmas, so her dreams of a relationship between them besides casual acquaintances appeared to be wishful thinking, however much Nanny might wish otherwise. Still, being a persistent sort, downright stubborn about many things according to Kay, Nanny refused to stop dreaming. Often she found herself reliving their first kiss on Christmas Eve... when they had been alone in the hallway outside Nanny's suite after Kay had gone in to start Eloise getting ready for bed. That kiss had been so long awaited and dreamed about on her part, and it had not been a disappointment at all!

In a split second, the kiss had gone from tentative to incredible. A frisson of electric awareness had thrummed through her body, sung along every nerve and exploded in every cell, and from his immediate physical and emotional response, he must have felt the same. He had held her more tightly and had deepened the kiss, his hands smoothing over her back, the curve of her waist, the rounded jut of her hips even as her own arms had wound around his neck. She had been caught in the heat of a fire, longing flaming in her blood. All too soon his mouth had lifted from hers a fraction, lingered a moment, then eased away.

Nanny had stared at him, stunned by the passion that had flared between them. He had returned her incredulous stare with one of his own. Her heart had been beating crazily and by the sounds of his erratic breathing, he had been feeling the same. "Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny!" she had whispered, finally.

"Quite," was his faint response. Then he had pulled himself together and, like a true gentleman, had kissed her fingertips lightly, bowed and departed, wishing her a very, very happy Christmas in a very husky voice.

Gazing after him longingly, Nanny had waited outside the suite until she had been sure she could interact with Kay and Eloise normally. She had wanted to keep that moment private. Each time she had relived the kiss in the three months since had strengthened the sensations, the thrill of passion... and regretfully, her feeling of utter and complete isolation from the joy and happiness of all the contented couples so prevalent on the streets of New York City. Knowing she should have been perfectly happy as Eloise's most-companion hadn't helped. Deciding it must be her age catching up to her, Nanny had worked all the harder at trying to forget him. It had been made only marginally easier by the fact that he had gone back to England for the first three months of the year.

O o O o O o

Wilkes returned to the Plaza at the beginning of April for one month of work before heading back to England for the summer months when he hoped to make a definitive start on renovating his castle. The very first morning back in New York City, as he was heading to the office and walking down the corridor from his suite towards the elevator, he realized that Nanny was just coming to close the doors of HER suite... still in her nightclothes, and quite flustered indeed at seeing him after three months absence! Wilkes found himself plunged back into the emotions that had so haunted him following what he thought of as The Kiss, in capital letters. The Kiss, that is, that had effectively changed his life and his view of women, one woman in particular. Nanny.

He had relived The Kiss often. At the first touch of her lips on his, he had almost reeled from the sensations... sizzling heat and an unexpected measure of wildness beneath tightly banked control. A dizzying burst of need had licked down his spine and exploded in his blood, swamping him in sensation. It had seemed an eternity before he had managed to pull back slightly, regret sweeping over him when an expression of uncertainty had dawned on Nanny's face following the need he had seen first. It would have been easier if, after staring at him for a while, her lips still damp and swollen from his own, she had said something more than a whispered, "Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny!"

"Quite," was all he had managed to get out through his own lips. Then he had gallantly kissed her fingertips, wishing her a happy, happy Christmas and had headed for his own suite before giving in to his strong inclination to kidnap her and keep her for himself. What could possibly have gotten into him? He had never thought of himself as a pirate or a Casanova! He had been quite happy to be civil but no more to all the ladies who fawned over him when first hearing of his title, then ignored him once they discovered he was not exciting or charismatic or interested in living the high society whirl they craved.

Nanny, although obviously impressed and almost intimidated by his title, had never ceased to make him feel important and impressive even though all he had to do to achieve her admiration was walk past her door. Never having been considered special before, by anyone in his life, Wilkes found the experience highly erotic, and never more so than after The Kiss. So many emotions he had never dreamt of experiencing in these later years now kept him feeling younger and more vital than ever before.

It was all he could do now, a full three months after The Kiss, to acknowledge her courteously and keep walking. A lesser man would have ravished her on the spot, he thought rather grimly.

O o O o O o

Absentmindedly, Nanny continued to eat her bacon after seeing Sir Wilkes walking down the hall for the first time in three months. She leaned against the wall of the suite, daydreaming that it was forty years earlier and instead of politely raising his hat and greeting her with a soft word, he had swept her into his arms, declaring he could no longer be content with just a curtsey and a murmured greeting after a three month absence. Instead, he was demanding another passionate kiss from her 'delectable' lips...

She was jolted back to reality with Eloise's shrill voice. "Nanny! For Lord's sake, what are you thinking about _now_?"

"I'm just building castles in the air, pet," Nanny said rawther thoughtlessly.

"Castles in the air?" Eloise screwed up her face in puzzlement, then looked out the partially-open door to see their distinguished neighbour disappearing into the elevator. "Oh! Sir Wilkes is back! Is his castle really in the air? Is it on clouds like a fairy castle? Is there a sleeping princess in it? I'd absolutely love to go see it! Please? Please? Ple...?"

"Naow, Eloise," Nanny said wearily, interrupting Eloise's litany. "It's just a phrase, for Lord's sake. It 'as nothing to do with Sir Wilkes' castle, even supposing 'e _'__**as **_one, nor princesses, sleeping or otherwise."

"Of course he has a castle, Nanny! I mean, he's a knight! If a castle in the air isn't Sir Wilkes' castle, what does it mean, then?"

"Aoww, it's like, well, like daydreaming...thinking about something you're not going to ever be able to 'ave, no matter 'ow much you might want, want, want it." She sighed, thinking that in THAT respect, it was certainly true of her and Wilkes. Then she straightened up and tried to shake off her melancholy mood. For some reason, she had been feeling more lonely in the last few months than she ever had before in her life... in spite of all the activity in the Plaza around her!

O o O o O o

The next morning, as he was walking down the hallway, Wilkes overheard Nanny scolding Eloise in their suite. "I don't know where your manners are, young lady! William will knock when 'e comes, for Lord's sake! There is no, no, no need to leave the doors wide open!"

Surprised by the instant jealousy that arose in him, wondering who William was to come visiting so early, Wilkes found it more difficult than ever to merely greet Nanny as usual when they arrived at the open doors at the same time. His hungry gaze slid over her night attire, even as she clutched the edges of her robe together convulsively. Unbidden, he imagined sliding his hands over the lush satin-clad curves of her hips and up to knead the voluptuous mounds of her bosom... Instantly he hardened to the point of exquisite pain, and felt a flush rising to his cheeks even as he abruptly halted his progress.

"Hallo, Sir Wilkes!" Suddenly Eloise was between the two.

"You're up and about early today," Wilkes said, forcing himself to pay attention to the child when he would far rather continue his illicit daydreams about her companion.

Eloise excitedly questioned him about his time away and when he had gotten back 'home' and "do you have an absolutely divine castle in the air with a sleeping princess in it and...?"

Concentrating with difficulty, Wilkes said that yes, he had a castle, but it was NOT in the air, nor, unfortunately, was it absolutely divine. Yet. He said he would tell her about it and perhaps show her some pictures sometime when he had more time, and yes, he could probably spare some time before next week when Eloise's mother was coming home... Finally he was able to escape Eloise's endless questions and continue on his way, albeit a little more stiffly than usual, vowing to keep his mind off Nanny and her alluring charms.

The next morning, having spent the previous day breaking his vow and wondering who 'William' might be, Wilkes decided that if he was going to be thinking about Nanny all day anyway, he might just as well have another chance to see her and greet her. So he hovered inside his own suite with the door cracked, waiting until the door of Suite 1627 was flung open as it was most mornings, it seemed. Then he hurriedly stepped out of his own suite and marched nonchalantly down the hallway, arriving at the door of her suite just when Nanny did.

"Na..." he began to say, but then his voice quit working. Again his body had betrayed him when he saw her so scantily clad! He stopped in his tracks, thankful he had merely brought a letter to mail and would be able to escape back into his own suite in order to relieve himself. _This is ridiculous! I'm a grown man, not a young lad, and I should be long past this nonsense!_, he grumbled inwardly, but the thrill of seeing her like this heated his blood and made him long for even more.

"Sir Wilkes..." Nanny murmured faintly, again holding her robe together with clenched fingers at her throat. Was this going to happen every day again, just as it had happened last fall? She must, must, _must_ start dressing before leaving her bedroom!

Just then, the elevator pinged and soon Bill was trundling his food cart down the hallway. "Morning, Sir Wilkes!" the young man said cheerfully. "Welcome back to the Plaza!"

"Thank you, Bill. I'm very happy to be back," Wilkes returned, very relieved that his voice didn't crack.

"Morning, Nanny! I've brought your breakfast!" Bill grinned.

Nanny smiled back at the waiter brilliantly. Wilkes was dazzled by the sight, and remembered she had smiled like that at HIM the night of the Debutante Ball. He had forgotten...

"William..." Nanny acknowledged Bill.

Wilkes beamed. Mystery solved! No more need of jealousy! Then, as Nanny moved back to allow Bill to enter their suite, she released her hold on her robe, and it swung open, revealing more of her curvaceous body and the lavish swell of her ample bosom almost overflowing the constraint of her satin nighty. Wilkes sucked in a breath, impossibly he hardened even further and, extremely conscious of the probable tenting in his trousers, he quickly turned away, stuffed his letter into the mail chute and scurried back to his own suite.

Almost slamming the door behind himself in his haste, Wilkes leaned against it, trembling. He might have to either return to England immediately in order to try to forget Nanny, although he was certain that was quite impossible, or he would have to make a concerted effort to woo the woman. Yes, that was the ticket! She would make a magnificent wife indeed! Right! He would woo Nanny, with every intention of making her fall as much in love with him as he was in love with her, and then he would wed her! Although, he really should fix up his castle first, but considering he had had it for forty years and had not accomplished much, he doubted that his body or mind would survive intact should he decide to wait until the restoration was complete before marrying. To begin his wooing, he would invite Nanny for tea again... or better yet, ask her for a walk in Central Park to see the spring flowers in bloom... or they could even, he thought daringly, share a late night toddy in the Oak Room...

O o O o O o


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple of days before Wilkes could work up his courage to ask Nanny to have tea with him in the Palm Court, and then only because she happened to be dressed when they met at the open door of her suite as seemed to be becoming a habit. Not that her being dressed mattered very much, Wilkes realized immediately, since his imagination proved in good working order, and he could still visualize her in her night-time attire. He had to rein in his thoughts quickly before his body reacted wildly again, and spoke hurriedly to Nanny about the possibility of tea. Together. Today. When Nanny hesitated momentarily before answering, looking somewhat taken aback at his rawther abrupt invitation, he quickly added, "Or, if you would prefer, we could arrange a, you know, a walk in Central Park. To see the flowers. This afternoon. With Eloise... and, er, her dog..."

Before Nanny could respond, Eloise was jumping up from the breakfast table, running to throw her arms around a startled Wilkes, and crying out, "That would be absolutely divine, divine, divine, Sir Wilkes! Weenie loves the park and Nanny will come to look after me, Eloise, so I don't fall into the pond with the swans! Then you two can walk and watch and Weenie and I can play!"

Nanny laughed at the surprised and almost overwhelmed expression on Wilkes' face, and said warmly, "My, my, my, 'ow nice, Sir Wilkes! I must say, I 'aven't been out to see the flowers yet. But are you sure you can take the time...?"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh! Yes, of course I can take the time!" He waved away her concerns and beamed at her. "Brilliant! I'll call for you at half two, shall I?"

Walking in the park with Weenie and Eloise running rampant around them, both Nanny and Wilkes privately thought this outdoor walking was much more comfortable than being prim and proper in the Palm Court for tea – much, much, _much_ more comfortable, thought Nanny with a burst of added appreciation for his thoughtfulness. She tucked her gloved hand into the crook of his arm and smiled happily when he looked at her and patted her hand with his.

With the flowers to view, Eloise to watch, and the increasing cloudiness of the sky to monitor, the two managed to talk easily for almost two hours. They sat for a while on a bench while Eloise fed the ducks and swans at the pond. Wilkes confided that he used to feed ducks on the pond when he was young, too... which led Nanny to ask if that was in the grounds of his castle.

"Alas, no. Not that there isn't a pond at my castle, and I daresay there might even be ducks, but I don't know... the grounds are rather unkept, you know, except for the lawns around the long drive up to the front gates... which are standing open because we haven't fixed them yet... No, the pond I remember from my youth is on the entailed estate, which of course went to my older brother, Reginald. It's only a short drive from my castle. Reginald's widow and son live on that estate now, and I tend to stay there too, rather than at my castle, since I have no retainers... I have to do for myself the few times I stay _there_. Now that I'm so close to retiring, I'm planning to spend most of my time this summer doing the restoration work necessary to make the castle more comfortable. To that end, I have hired some of the people from the village nearby to come in this month and give the place a thorough cleaning so that when I arrive in May, I can assess the situation properly and decide where to start on it. Indoors first, of course, before the grounds. But yes, I am planning to completely restore things."

Nanny noticed that while he was talking about his castle, Wilkes was quite eloquent and decisive, with very little hesitation or stammering. This must be how he is at work, she thought, smiling inwardly. For some reason, it eased her tension with him a tiny bit, thinking that perhaps it was proximity to her that seemed to rattle him on occasion. She felt a bit of power from that thought, and promptly lost a little of her own cautiousness around him, not worrying about remembering to speak more elegantly than usual as she described to him with some nostalgia in her voice the ponds in the parks near where _she_ had grown up in London.

Nanny heard about Wilkes' childhood, one of privilege when it came to money but one with not much love or kindness. He was the second son, the baby by ten years. His older brother, when home, had spent much of his time bullying Wilkes in an attempt to 'toughen up the child'. His mother had died when he was only four and he had been sent to boarding school at the age of five where bullying had been even worse. His shyness had made him seem antisocial, and after leaving school, he had concentrated on business, discovering a love and an aptitude for it. His brother had married young and had had one son with no head for business but who was presently on the payroll of the family business in which Wilkes owned majority shares. His brother had passed away twenty years ago, leaving his widow and son, now the Earl, in Wilkes' care.

Hearing that last detail, Nanny's heart sank. An earl? Wilkes was the son of an _earl_? His nephew was now the Earl? Oh my Lord, Wilkes was far, far, _far_ above her station! "Er, 'ow old is your nephew?" Nanny asked, needing to say something. "Why must you look after 'im? I'd 'ave thought 'e was quite old enough to look after 'imself, _and_ 'is mother, for Lord's sake!" She had no patience with people who would not raise a finger to help themselves, and quite frankly, Wilkes' nephew the Earl, sounded like just such a person!

Wilkes merely shrugged... there was no answer to that. Nanny shared a bit of her youth, as well... no family to speak of, and a hard life of work with very little recreation. Wilkes understood from that to mean that her ebullient personality must have been inherent, because she always saw the bright side of things and was the type of person to believe the glass was half-full rather than half-empty. His admiration for her grew even stronger. Almost thirty years ago, she had been hired by Kay's parents to be the nurse and nanny for their tiny daughter, then had stayed on as Kay's companion "and now I'm nanny to Kay's daughter. It 'as been a good life with them, for the most part." She wouldn't tell of the frustration she often felt, or the loneliness or the longing to be accepted as a beloved member of the family just for herself, not for what she did. After all, Kay had a lot to think about! She couldn't be expected to cater to her daughter's nanny as well as her daughter!

"But do you have a life apart from them?" Wilkes inquired daringly. "When was your last vacation? What will happen when you retire? When Eloise no longer requires your companionship, Nanny, do you think you will stay here in North America, or are you perhaps thinking about returning to England?"

Sighing, Nanny wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "Aoww, I really couldn't say," she finally said, watching Eloise closely as the child skipped nearer the pond's edge. "I 'aven't really thought about it. Per'aps I should go 'ome..." She had tried to ignore the warning signs that Kay was getting restless with having Eloise in New York City while she, herself, wanted to spend most of her time in France. Kay had never been one for routine. Now that Nanny was older, she should be thinking about what she would do when Kay decided that Eloise was old enough for boarding school... especially since Kay had said before that she thought seven was the proper age to start school.

"So you still consider England home, Nanny?" asked Wilkes.

"I suppose I do," she said, still mulling over the possibilities in her future, all of which looked rawther bleak.

"No family, you said? I've no one, really, but for my sister-in-law and nephew, and to be honest, they are almost worse than no one."

"Naoww, I've no family," A shadow crossed Nanny's face for a moment, then she seemed to square her shoulders and turned to look at him fully. "Still, moving back to England might be a treat, for sure, sure, sure! I rawther think I envy you, Wilkes, knowing where you are going to live... a place of your own..." His warm brown eyes gazed into hers, and she thought irrelevantly that his eyes hinted at pleasures untold, laughter and, if she wasn't imagining it, some kind of strong emotion held in careful check?

Wilkes opened his mouth to say something, then paused when he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek. Another followed.

"Nanny! Sir Wilkes! It's starting to rain!" Eloise cried out, running up to them with Weenie barking at her heels. "We'd better skitter back to the Plaza as fast as we everly can!"

"I suppose we should," Wilkes agreed, smiling at the child. He stood up, gave Nanny a helping hand to rise as well, steadying her as she tried to work out the kinks from sitting so long, then opened his umbrella.

"You must have been a Boy Scout, Sir Wilkes," grinned Eloise. "Always prepared! But Weenie and I don't need the umbrella. You and Nanny can use it. We can run between the drops... Weenie and me, Eloise!"

They headed back to the Plaza Hotel through the light rain, Eloise dancing ahead of them, enjoying the warm raindrops after the icy sleet which had come so often in the winter. Wilkes held the umbrella over Nanny and himself, his arm around her protectively. They walked briskly along the street, Eloise just ahead and having been warned to wait at the corner to hold Nanny's hand so they could cross together. Watching the child's antics, Wilkes observed, "I suppose it is true, what I've heard, that life isn't about how to survive the storm but how to dance in the rain."

Nanny nodded, thrilling to his closeness. Then they turned to look at one another and, almost as one, they both executed a couple of dance steps in a circle, smiling at each other as they turned with Nanny's hand covering Wilkes' to hold the umbrella steadily above them. Then she grinned more broadly at him when they caught some incredulous glances from people passing in cars and said,"But 'ave you noticed that those who dance are thought mad by those who do not 'e..._hear_ the music?"

Wilkes laughed. "You are so right, Nanny! You are so right! Well, let them think us mad! It is spring, after all!" and he twirled her around again.

"NANNY! SIR WILKES!" Eloise's scandalized voice stopped their dancing, but their eyes continued to sparkle into each other's for a long moment. Then the child's stern, scolding voice was very close. "Sir Wilkes, Nanny detests making a spectable of herself, for Lord's sake!"

Both adults chuckled, and Nanny hugged Eloise, saying, "It's a 'spectacle', love... and are you sure, sure, sure about that?" she added archly.

"Absolutely!" Eloise said darkly, not bending to Nanny's coaxing laughter. "And I think you are absolutely too, too, too old for this, Sir Wilkes!"

"I really don't feel THAT old, Eloise," Wilkes said, his eyebrows raising in query as he looked at Nanny who rolled her eyes and flushed a little.

"Well, pet, I suppose we _'ave _been making something of a spectacle of ourselves at that!" Nanny sighed. "Time to move, move, move!" Catching Eloise's hand, Nanny took Wilkes' arm again and they walked across the street and into the hotel, shaking the drops of water from their damp clothes. Fortunately, it never HAD begun to rain very hard.

"Would you two ladies care for tea in the Palm Court to warm up?" Wilkes asked, suddenly loathe to have the afternoon end. Seeing Nanny's wind-tossed hair, shining eyes and lips that did strange things to his body when he looked at them and remembered The Kiss, Wilkes found it very difficult to look away from her. He had no need of tea to warm up... one look at Nanny and heat poured over him!

"What'll we do with Weenie? He can't go home by himself! I suppose I COULD take him up myself and let YOU two have tea by yourselves," Eloise said, a sly smile on her face.

"Eloise!" Nanny frowned at her, feeling her face flush again. "I thought you were annoyed when you saw us dancing outside."

Wilkes smothered his smile, watching the two 'dancing' around with words. Nanny really was quite enchanting, he thought, and felt hot desire for her bubbling to the surface of his consciousness once more. Forcing down the wayward thoughts, he glanced over at the counter and caught the eye of the bellhops who responded to his look and began to make their way over to the small group.

"Well, Sir Wilkes said he wasn't too, too, too old after all!" Eloise said innocently. "I didn't want him to get sick and die!" She put her hand on her head dramatically, then added quickly, "And what can possibly happen to you two in the Palm Court, for Lord's sake?"

"Don't be cheeky! You know I'm much more concerned with what would happen in Suite 1627 with you upstairs and me down 'ere, love," Nanny said severely.

"Oh, all right, Nanny. I guess Frederic or Lou can take Weenie home. That's what bellhops are supposed to do, you know. Besides carrying suitcases. They run errands for people like ME, Eloise!" Accordingly, Eloise passed Weenie's leash to the first bellhop to approach, charging Lou sternly to be gentle with Weenie and to take him right up to Suite 1627 and to "charge it, please! Thank you very much!"

The three proceeded to the Palm Court where Eloise announced to Henry that she and Nanny "were on a date with Sir Wilkes", causing Henry to grin at the discomfitted adults, then say in a loud whisper to Eloise, "So you're playing the fifth wheel, are you? Or are you their chaperone?"

"Fifth wheel? Chaperone? What...?" Eloise began, puzzled.

"Never mind, Eloise," Wilkes cleared his throat and took charge, not wanting to have Nanny more embarrassed than she seemed to be right now... otherwise she might never agree to meet him anywhere again, let alone in the Oak Room in the next evening or two!

"Right this way, Eloise... Nanny... Sir Wilkes..." and Henry led them to a table in the corner and took their orders for tea and dainties along with juice for Eloise.

"Sir Wilkes," Eloise asked, kicking her feet under the table as she waited for her drink to arrive, "is your castle absolutely huge and magnificent? After seeing you the other morning, Nanny said she was building castles in the air, and I wondered what _your_ castle looks like. Is it in the air like the ones Nanny was building?"

"Aoww, Eloise," Nanny's face flamed again at Wilkes' inquiring look and slight smile. "You shouldn't say such things!"

"What? Why_ can't_ I ask about his castle?" Eloise slumped back in her chair, and crossed her arms indignantly, glaring at Nanny.

Wilkes interrupted, hoping that his interpretation of Eloise's revealing comment about Nanny was correct, however uncomfortable Nanny was now to have him hear it. "Tosh, tosh, tosh, Nanny, I truly don't mind her questions! Actually, Eloise, my castle _is_ large, but, well, I plan to go back at the end of this month to start fixing it up."

"Fixing it up?" Eloise bounced up again. "Is it an absolutely divine castle like the queen's? I wish WE lived in a palace! Tell us about it, please!"

Chuckling, Wilkes said, "It's not, you know, a grand castle like the queen's palace, by _any _stretch of the imagination! Indeed, it's mostly in ruins. I have a lot of work to do on it."

"Do you have any pictures?" Eloise asked eagerly.

"I do believe I have a couple," Wilkes said, standing up and reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Opening it, he ruffled through and extracted a couple of pictures. "They're not very good," he added, "and I've been carrying them with me for a number of years, so they are rather the worse for wear, but..." He proffered them to Eloise who poured over them eagerly, Nanny trying to see over her shoulder and around her hand and finally sitting back, disgruntled. Wilkes winked at her, and she smothered a grin in her napkin.

After asking innumerable questions, Eloise finally passed them to Nanny who studied them avidly. Handing them back to Wilkes, she said, "It seems you _'ave_ got a lot of work to do there!"

"I do indeed," sighed Wilkes, putting the pictures carefully away again. "Much of the wiring and plumbing has been upgraded, but so far only the kitchen, one bathroom, one salon and two bedrooms are habitable."

Their tea arrived at that point and the conversation turned away from castles, in the air or otherwise, much to Nanny's relief. When they were finished, the three walked to the elevator and rode up to the top floor with Eloise pestering Max as usual to react to what she said. Her talk today, naturally, centred around castles! Once on their floor, Eloise ran ahead down the hallway to their suite, Nanny and Wilkes following more slowly.

The moment the elevator was gone and Eloise was out of earshot, Wilkes asked Nanny if she would consider going to the Oak Room the next evening with him for a 'nightcap'. "I must go out of town on business for a week and am leaving in a few days, so I was wondering if you might, you know, go with me. Downstairs. To the, er, Oak Room bar. Soon."

"And leave Eloise on her own?" Nanny asked, surprised but delighted to be asked. "Aoww, I really couldn't say! Per'aps if she were in bed... and asleep... aoww, per'aps I could ask Mrs. Thornton if she could come over to watch television here while I'm gone... to babysit Eloise, although I must say I can 'ear Eloise's indignant howls at _that_ term!" and she grinned. "I'll let you know if I can make it as soon as I've spoken to Mrs. Thornton."

"That would be 'absolutely divine', to quote Eloise. Thank you, Nanny!" Delighted at her willingness to make an effort to meet with him, and seeing that they were quite alone in the corridor, Wilkes wasn't able to resist a swift kiss.

When he leaned closer and his mouth claimed hers, Nanny's knees almost buckled. Telling herself it was only for a moment, she savoured his taste on her tongue and her awareness of his body close to hers sent a tingling sensation spiralling all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Then he was drawing away, and she was trying to pull together her composure, hoping to not let on how he had affected her.

"Let me know whenever Mrs. Thornton will sit with the sleeping Eloise, Nanny... if tomorrow doesn't work for her, perhaps the next night would be better..."

"C-Certainly, Sir Wilkes," Nanny murmured distractedly and she disappeared into her suite without another word.

O o O o O o


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the grudging agreement of Mrs. Thornton to sit in Nanny's suite for two hours as long as Eloise was asleep and wouldn't likely awaken, and if she could go back to her own suite at 11:30 p.m., Wilkes and Nanny had their 'date' in the Oak Room two nights later, shortly after 9:00 p.m. Nanny, as she was primping after changing out of her usual white blouse and into a light blue satiny blouse, hoped that he wouldn't think she was merely a silly old woman to be fussing with herself!

When he called for her, however, she could only see warm admiration in his eyes... and that caused her to quickly drop her own gaze shyly. In the Oak Room, Wilkes ushered her to a table in a corner away from the usual card game and accompanying smoke, and signalled to the waiter who came bustling up. Nanny placed her purse at her feet, and edged her legs away from Wilkes', although there didn't seem to be much room to move as it was a small table and the two chairs were very close together.

"Nanny? I was thinking of having a rum toddy, but what would you prefer?"

"A rum toddy sounds good, good, good!" Nanny agreed quickly, looking at Wilkes with a slightly nervous smile and twisting her hands together in her lap. It would be nice to have something warm to occupy her hands, for Lord's sake!

The liquor helped her relax, as did Wilkes' easy manner when he began speaking about having to leave the following afternoon for his week of business meetings, and they conversed quietly for quite a while, enjoying each other's company immensely. At one point, Wilkes leaned forward to speak to Nanny earnestly, his hand covering hers... and when he sat back, he kept a firm hold of her hand. Nanny tried tentatively a couple of times to wriggle free, just in case the hand-holding had not been intentional, but his fingers merely tightened around hers, so finally she sat back and enjoyed the sensations as well. Indeed, he spent much of his time wrapping a paper napkin around her fingers one at a time, making it seem as though it was something for his hands to do while they talked. She never noticed when he finally slipped the napkin into his jacket pocket after marking with his thumbnail the size of her ring finger on her left hand.

"I've heard that the happiest people don't necessarily have the best of everything; they just make the best of everything they have," Wilkes said, contemplatively, staring down at their clasped hands and rubbing his thumb gently on her sensitive skin. "It seems to me that you are the... happiest person I have ever met!" Then he added in a low voice, looking at Nanny tenderly, "At least, you know, that is how you appear to me!"

"Aoww, Willy, thank you," Nanny flushed and looked down, and caught sight of her watch. "Aoww my stars, stars, stars, is that the time? It's after midnight! I really should be getting back upstairs, since Mrs. Thornton has gone home, leaving Eloise alone. She's only six, you know. And I suppose I must get to bed before I turn into a pumpkin, for Lord's sake!"

Once upstairs, Nanny unlocked her door then turned to thank Wilkes for the evening. His hands coming up to rest on her shoulders, he drew her closer and kissed her. Nanny's surprise quickly turned into ardour. She tasted the rich flavour of the rum toddy they had had and desire shuddered through her so intensely that she moaned, suddenly confused and afraid. She knew it was dangerous to enjoy his kisses so much, too risky to often permit what could surely become an addictive pleasure. She told herself dazedly that she was _grateful,_ not full of regret, when he released her and whispered "Goodnight, Nanny," before gently nudging her into her suite and closing the door between them.

Wilkes walked jauntily (albeit somewhat jerkily because of his intense arousal after that kiss) back to his own room, feeling as though he should be dancing and kicking up his heels! This last kiss definitely rivalled The Kiss! Judging by her response to his kisses, Nanny might well be disposed to accept his marriage proposal very soon! Perhaps he should consider speaking with Kay if she arrived before he had to leave on the morrow, sounding Kay out as to her plans for Nanny's future looking after Eloise... and he would definitely be looking for rings while he was away now that he had a measurement!

The next morning, Wilkes waited to see Bill arrive with breakfast for the occupants of 1627 before stepping out of his own suite and making his way down the hallway.

"Ah, good morning, Eloise!" he said to the child who was peering around the doorway in his direction. "Up and about early again today, I see!"

"Maman phoned this morning early, early, early, to say she would be here in two days to take me, Eloise, to France with her!"

"To France?" Wilkes parroted, looking at Nanny inquiringly. Was she going too?

"Yes! To Paris," Eloise gave the city its French pronunciation. "Isn't that absolutely divine?" She twirled around giddily.

"Divine, divine, divine," Nanny said, briskly, "And I'm sure the two of you will 'ave a marvellous time!"

"Er, you are not going, Nanny?" Wilkes asked.

"I 'aven't been asked yet." Nanny shrugged, but he detected in her eyes a faint hurt. "Kay might 'ave need of my services in France, but she 'asn't said anything yet."

Now Wilkes was cursing inwardly because he had to be out of town the day Kay arrived and for the following week, which made him realize that he would be missing quite a bit of possible quality time with Nanny... alone. He resolved to see if it was at all possible to hurry his business so that he might return to the city as soon as possible, preferably shortly after Kay and Eloise left so as to maximize his time with Nanny.

Accordingly, upon completion of his work, Wilkes found himself back in New York City in a record four days. He was most delighted because, along with his work, he had managed to accomplish the very happy task of purchasing an engagement ring and a set of wedding bands to match. Now to get his courage up to ask Nanny for her hand in marriage!

That very afternoon, after setting his suitcase inside the door of his suite, he retraced his steps down the hall and knocked on Nanny's door. After waiting for what seemed a long time, he knocked again, a trifle impatiently. Wasn't anyone at home? Not even the dog? There was no sound of barking from behind the door. He checked his watch. Half three. Once more, he knocked... and the door swung open to reveal a tousled, sleepy-eyed Nanny who stifled a shriek upon seeing him.

"Sir Wilkes! Aoww, my Lord! I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you for a few more days..." She tried frantically to smooth her hair down, tucking a few stray strands behind her ear.

"I disturbed you, Nanny... I do apologize!" Wilkes said repentantly.

"Naow, naow, naow, it's all right. I was, er... trying to read..." She held up the reading glasses dangling from the chain around her neck, then smiled ruefully, "but I'm afraid I found the book rawther boring, boring, boring."

Wilkes chuckled, then said, "I was, er... wondering if Kay and Eloise are still here in the city."

Nanny shook her head. "Naow, they left yesterday," was her brief response.

"So they will be in France now?"

"I believe they were going to London, first." Nanny said steadily, but again he caught sight of dim pain in her lovely blue eyes.

Unable to stop himself, he took her hands in his and said urgently, leaning a little closer, "Nanny, why do you not go with them? Kay does invite you, as a member of the family, does she not? Did you, er, choose to stay behind this time?"

Nanny's eyes fell. She took a long breath, then firmed her lips and looked back at him, determination in her eyes. "I was not given the choice this time, as per usual. But 'ad it been my choice, I would have chosen to, er... stay 'ere... with... well... I 'oped I might see..." Her voice trailed off and she flushed, looking away again.

"You... hoped...?" Wilkes prompted her. Then he eased the way by saying softly, still holding her hands tightly in his, "_I_ am hoping you were going to say that you hoped you might see... me, perhaps?"

A fleeting smile of agreement crossed her face, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she studied his tie.

"Nanny, would you do me the honour of dining with me this evening in the Rose Room?" Wilkes asked, plunging directly into the question he wanted to ask.

Her eyes raised to his almost incredulously, then they sparkled with her joy. "I would love, love, love it, Wilkes!" she breathed.

"You would? Splendid!" Wilkes beamed. Her eyes were simply _magnificent _when she was delighted! "Seven o'clock?"

Nanny nodded, her heart suddenly lighter than it had been for days. Wilkes squeezed her hands one more time, then raised them to his lips before releasing her and whistling happily as he went back to his room. Both of them could hardly wait for the intervening three hours to pass before they could be together again... _alone_!

Dressing carefully for her dinner with Wilkes, Nanny applied a bit of eye shadow, mascara and blush as well as her usual lipstick, and smoothed the elegant jacket of the new royal blue dress that made her look much slimmer than she was in reality. She had seen the dress in the store window a month ago and hadn't been able to resist trying it on, then buying it after seeing herself in the mirror. She hadn't been sure if she would ever have the opportunity to wear it, but now was thrilled that it was a dinner with Wilkes which would be the first occasion. All her extra effort getting ready for the dinner was repaid with interest the moment she opened the door to Wilkes and saw his eyes widen and heard his breath hitch as he took in her appearance.

"N...Nanny, you look... resplendent," he managed to stammer. "I mean, not... not that you don't always look, you know... lovely... but..."

Her chuckle stopped him, and after a moment he grinned sheepishly. "It is indeed an honour, Nan, to escort you downstairs," he said sincerely. "No wonder Kay keeps you shackled to Eloise so that no man dares snatch you from her employ... if I am not careful, another man will be trying to steal you from me tonight!"

Now Nanny blushed and fumbled for her purse, biting her lip as she slipped the key to the suite into it. She hoped she could survive this evening without making a fool of herself, and still have beautiful memories to cherish for the rest of her life! "My sainted Aunt Fanny, Sir Wilkes, you won't 'ave to worry about that 'appening _ever_!" The moment those words left her lips, she cringed inwardly. Did that sound as if she was planning to be firmly stuck to him for the rest of his life? She had _meant_ to just say tonight... hadn't she?

"I sincerely hope you are correct," he said firmly, thinking of the engagement ring safely tucked in his inner jacket pocket. "Shall we?"

Nanny slipped her arm into the crook of the elbow he held out to her, and they stepped out. Nanny was so deliriously happy she could only pray that her admiration, awe and yearning for the knight escorting her this evening was not displayed too, too, _too_ obviously on her face. How attractive _that_ would be for Sir Wilkes to be forced to view, for Lord's sake!

Dinner was absolutely wonderful, surpassing anything Nanny had ever experienced. For the first time in her life, she was treated as someone more special than anyone else in the world; her every whim was indulged, her every utterance given Wilkes' complete attention, her every movement followed by admiring eyes. In return, she exerted herself to do the same for him, with the result that dinner was indeed an experience the two would never, ever forget. Both fell more and more deeply in love with the other.

Once again, Wilkes captured her hand while they were drinking their coffee after the meal, and his fingers were warm and caressing as they smoothed over hers and curled around to hold her hand firmly imprisoned in his. He was certain now that he would ask her to marry him when they got upstairs to her suite, and he was very hopeful indeed that she would say yes! He helped her stand when it came time to leave, and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand... both of them quite certain that this night was not over yet. The desire that had heightened over dinner kept their hearts beating faster even now, their bodies primed for the lovemaking that seemed destined to happen. Tonight.

As they were leaving the Rose Room, however, the night desk clerk hurried up to them breathlessly. "I've been trying to locate you, Nanny," he said. "You just got a telegram from overseas!"

Nanny's face paled after she had ripped it open and scanned the few lines, and she swayed a bit.

"Trouble?" Wilkes asked worriedly, his arm on her elbow to steady her.

"I... I don't know," Nanny murmured, re-reading the telegram. "I do 'ope not, but..." She read it a third time, then looked at Wilkes helplessly. "It's from Kay. I... all she says is to come to England right away – to a certain 'otel where she 'as booked a room... she said I'm needed urgently and to come as soon as possible. What if... what if something 'as 'appened to Eloise?"

Wilkes looked around and saw that the desk clerk had stepped away so as not to appear to be listening. He thought furiously for a moment, but couldn't think of what to say next.

Nanny took a couple of tentative steps towards the elevator, then faltered and half-turned back to Wilkes.

"What is it, Nanny?" Wilkes asked.

"Should... do you 'ave any idea 'ow I might get in contact with someone overseas? When all I 'ave is the name of the 'otel?"

"Are Kay and Eloise staying at that hotel she has given you?"

"I don't _know_!" Nanny admitted again. "It's entirely possible, but..."

"Well," Wilkes said practically, "I suppose we should go up to your suite and ring the hotel. Kay should be there, I would think, and if so, you can get your answers directly from her."

"I suppose so..." Nanny, almost worried sick now that something was drastically wrong with the little girl she had loved and looked after for six years, hurried to the elevator and stood twisting her hands around the straps of her purse while waiting for the lift to reach the top floor, the telegram still clenched in one hand.

Fumbling with the key, Nanny dropped it when she finally got it out of her purse, and Wilkes' warm, steady fingers covered hers and took the key from her, inserting it in the lock and opening the door. He followed her in, and ushered her over to the sofa where she could sit and talk on the telephone. As Nanny was too, too, too flustered to dial the overseas operator, Wilkes took the liberty of doing it, reading the hotel name from the telegram he had had to ease from Nanny's now icy fingers.

Nanny struggled to talk with the desk clerk at the hotel, but couldn't make herself understood on the rawther noisy line. When the desk clerk asked her to repeat herself for the fourth time, Nanny mutely passed the receiver to Wilkes, a pleading look in her eyes. Long, frustrating moments later, Wilkes slammed the telephone receiver down and smothered a curse. Kay was not at that hotel, although it was true that she had booked a suite in her name for a week beginning the next night. The desk clerk had no idea where the woman who had booked the room was now, whether or not she had a child with her, what the state of health was of either woman or child, and furthermore, he was "not at liberty to give out any more information than that over the telephone." After saying this, the clerk had disconnected.

Nanny nodded jerkily when Wilkes passed on the meagre bit of information he had managed to get and, unable to sit still, began to pace the floor, a frown on her face, as she nibbled on her thumb. Wilkes, looking at her, quickly realized that Nanny might not be able to negotiate the ins and outs of aeroplane travel on her own in the state she was currently in. Of course, by the time she got a flight over to England, she could well have recovered somewhat... although if she never heard any more from Kay, she would continue to fret about the child's welfare. He hesitated a moment, then announced, "Nanny, I'm going to fly to England with you tomorrow, just in case there is something I might be able to do to help."

"Aoww, Sir Wilkes, no, no, no! I couldn't possibly ask that of you!" Nanny said, but he had seen the relief flare in her eyes.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh, Nanny, you did not ask it of me, I offered. Freely. I was going to go anyway, you know. In another couple of weeks. I can go now. I'll spend one night in London... just until you have met with Kay and we learn the reason for her telegram. If there is nothing more I can do, I will arrange for my late brother's driver to pick me up and take me back to the estate."

"Are you sure, sure, sure?" Nanny asked falteringly. "I... I would not want to put you out..."

"Anything I can do to help, I will, Nanny. Shall I arrange for our aeroplane tickets now?"

"Please..." she begged him, and he fought down the urge to gather her close and kiss her trembling lips until she was smiling and happy again. This was definitely not the time for kisses, nor, unfortunately, for engagement rings.

It didn't take long until he had arranged to have two tickets waiting for them at the airport at four the next afternoon, for the flight at six in the evening. He knew it wouldn't take Nanny long to pack her things, so didn't urge her to start, although it might have given her something useful to do. Indeed, far into the night she continued to pace the suite and wring her hands, occasionally bursting out with questions that he tried patiently to answer, all the while tamping down his growing desire to kiss her until she forgot all her worries. He offered her a drink, but when she took the brandy, she only had a few sips before setting the glass down and apparently forgetting all about it.

At last, seeing Nanny was exhausted yet still too upset to rest without something to relax her, Wilkes drew her down to sit beside him on the sofa and encouraged her to take off her shoes and put her feet up with an afghan to cover her legs. He soothed her with wordless crooning, cradling her in his arms, smoothing her back with his hand and letting her find a bit of comfort and rest in his compassionate embrace. Gradually her trembling eased and she relaxed against him. When she finally was sleeping soundly, he carefully shifted so that she was lying on the sofa, and then he arranged the afghan over her shoulders as well as her legs, kissed her cheek softly, and let himself out of her suite without a sound.

Wilkes snatched a bit of sleep himself in the few hours left of the night, but woke early. He then busied himself packing up his own belongings for the summer and writing letters to his business associates in North America, offering sincere apologies for the lack of notice but stating firmly that all further concerns must be referred to the main office in England from now on, as he was retiring effective immediately. A final couple of telephone calls were to the vicar of the parish in which his castle and the family estate were located, as well as to the Archbishop of Canterbury who happened to be an acquaintance of his.

Then he spent the next hour pondering the workings of Kay's mind... a woman who would treat someone like Nanny with such carelessness! Nanny had been abandoned in New York City without even the dog or turtle, since Eloise had insisted they go with her to Europe, then had been summoned with no information as to the reason or health of the child she loved... And why would Nanny put up with such treatment for any length of time? Perplexed, Wilkes shook his head. Women! He would never understand them!

O o O o O o to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in her seat in the first class section of the aeroplane beside Wilkes, Nanny wanted to keep pinching herself to see if it was really true. "I've never sat in this section before," she confided to Wilkes, marvelling at the roominess of the seats and the lovely coverings. What made it even nicer was that experiencing this was helping her to suppress her worry about Eloise.

For some reason, getting that telegram last night had brought to the forefront of her thoughts all the loneliness and emptiness that tended to occupy her when she allowed them free rein. She truly had thought she was relatively happy with her lot, but once more she had become aware of all that she lacked. She may have a fulfilling job with a child she adored... but she needed more. She needed someone to love her and hold her in the night, and someone she could love and hold onto as well. Surely it was much, much, much too late for that, though! She was sixty-nine years old, for Lord's sake! It seemed absolutely foolish to wish for more than she had... but Wilkes' presence at her side now made her aware more than ever of her usual loneliness. Was she so eager for his company at the moment simply because she was lonely? Somehow she doubted it. There had been several occasions, including last evening, when he had looked at her with an awareness in his eyes that had never been there before.

Wilkes was surprised by her admission about never having been in first class, and showed it. "Doesn't Kay...?"

Nanny pulled her thoughts back to the conversation. "Aoww, for sure, sure, sure, Kay flies first class all the time. If I am going with them, Kay and Eloise 'ave first class seats and I am in the, er, economy section, I suppose it might be called... but truth to tell, Eloise, poor pet, prefers to come and sit with me, and usually there are more than enough empty seats that we can find two together."

Wilkes again felt a touch of anger towards Kay, wondering why she had never felt the need to bolster Nanny's self-confidence and self-esteem. For the rest of the flight, they conversed, they ate, they tried to rest but truthfully it was not possible for either one despite their lack of sleep the previous night. Nanny was still very worried about Eloise, not having had another message from Kay and still not able to be in touch. In an effort to make conversation and yet still talk about the child she loved, Nanny told Wilkes some of the stories of Eloise as a newborn, as a toddler learning to walk and talk, and Wilkes learned much about Nanny's personality in her words. He saw beneath her loquaciousness and forced cheeriness to the loneliness and fear of abandonment deep inside. All Nanny had ever wanted was a home of her own, a home where she was someone special... and she had never had that.

"I know I let Eloise get away with too, too, too much, but I want 'er to experience Life with a capital L. I don't want 'er to end up like Kay, nice though Kay can be when she thinks about it. I want Eloise to think of others as much as she thinks of 'erself. And I especially do not want 'er to end up like me, with nothing and no one to call my very own! Wilkes, sometimes I... well, I suppose I could say I feel that, in spite of 'aving been alive for close to seventy years, I 'aven't even _lived_ yet!"

Wilkes heard many things from what Nanny said. He heard frustration and regret as well as curiosity and a hunger for experiences that she feared she would never have. Nanny had spent years denying herself the luxury of feelings. All he wanted to do now was to give her time to find what she had been missing... he wanted to give her the life she had dreamed of and the love she so richly deserved. Unable to think of the words that would express his thoughts to her, he could say nothing. Instead, he drew her into his embrace and held her closely, his hand running down from her shoulder to her botto and back up again... over and over, asking nothing and promising only comfort.

The stewardess had assumed they were a married couple and had spoken to Wilkes of his wife and to Nanny of her husband, and neither Wilkes nor Nanny had bothered to correct her. Now she brought them a blanket and draped it over the two of them, and Nanny fell asleep in Wilkes' arms for the second night in a row. It was only a matter of about two hours, however, before the stewardess came around with another meal, awakening both of them.

Then the aeroplane landed, and they could make their way to the hotel where Kay was to meet Nanny. It was late morning by the time they were actually walking in the door, and Nanny was checking around to see if perchance she could see Kay or Eloise in the lobby waiting for her. Wilkes directed Nanny's attention to the front desk, and she moved that way, clutching her purse and her toiletries case while Wilkes carried his suitcase and Nanny's.

When Nanny gave Kay's name, the desk clerk nodded, checking something off her list, then Nanny asked if Kay was in and could be notified. The woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, she has not arrived, however we were told that when a woman 'with a cockney accent' inquired for her, we were to give her a message. I assume that is you, so the message is, just let me find it here... ah! Yes, the message is from Kay: 'I'm glad you have come, Nanny, but after receiving an invitation for a preview of a new line of fashion dresses, I think we might fly to Spain from France, instead of straight to England. I'll be in touch again and we'll meet you at the hotel later. In the meantime, please feel free to use the hotel room, enjoy your holiday and do some sightseeing or something fun...'"

'Oliday? This was no 'oliday! She had been ordered here, and now was abandoned because something better had come up for Kay? And Kay thought it was an 'oliday for Nanny? She had been worried sick about Eloise, had dragged Wilkes back to England from New York City earlier than he had planned to come... and Kay hadn't even bothered to meet her to say why it was so urgent that she come? Furious and hurt, Nanny tried to suppress her emotions, accepted the written message and she smiled weakly at Wilkes in apology.

Wilkes' lips tightened and his hand clenched around his umbrella, but he said nothing. The clerk, seeing they were not very happy, told them they were welcome to leave their suitcases at the front desk while they went out to do a spot of sightseeing, because check-in time was not until 4:00 p.m., and they might as well register then. Deciding it was much the best thing, and thinking he could always get his own room later, Wilkes hurriedly ushered Nanny out the door before he said something unnecessary, unkind, and unworthy of a knight of the realm.

When they were outside, Nanny turned to Wilkes, gripping her purse tightly. "Oh, Sir Wilkes, I cannot apologize enough..."

"Tosh, tosh, tosh, this is not _your_ fault, Nanny!" Wilkes said heartily, trying to cheer her up. "And please leave off the 'Sir'! After the last few weeks, I should think you would be comfortable just calling me Wilkes!"

"Well, I _'ave _remembered sometimes, Wilkes!" Nanny said stoutly, smiling at him slowly, her face brightening as the smile blossomed.

"Much better, Nanny," he said approvingly, his eyes indicating his delight in her present expression.

They ate a quick lunch at a nearby pub, then, rather than do much sightseeing, they boarded a double-decker bus and sat on the top, looking at shops and people and parks as they passed but mainly just enjoying each other's company. Wilkes listened to the bit of Nanny's frustration with Kay that she was willing to share, and heard a great deal more about Nanny's love for Eloise. The child was precocious, Nanny conceded, but she had reason to be, since Kay seemed to be ignoring her for much of the time. It was plain for Wilkes to see that Nanny adored Eloise and thought of her as a beloved grand-daughter, having had almost exclusive care of the child since her birth.

When Wilkes mentioned that it was a very nice restaurant connected with the hotel they were staying at, and that he hoped Nanny had packed the lovely dress she had worn for dinner two nights before, Nanny flushed and admitted that, no, she hadn't brought any 'dressy' outfits, not having thought she'd need them.

"That will never do!" Wilkes said. "Not, of course, that you don't always look lovely, but..." He eyed her usual 'uniform' of navy skirt and white blouse showing beneath her coat, then said, "I say, there's the dress shop my sister-in-law swears by!" and he jumped up, grabbing Nanny's hand and pulling her with him down the stairs of the bus.

Ignoring Nanny's feeble protests, they got off the bus and walked back to the dress shop. "I plan to take you for a fancy dinner tonight, Nanny, and it would never do to appear in a simple white blouse and navy skirt!" Wilkes insisted.

When they walked into the shop, Nanny drew closer to Wilkes and murmured, "This is much too elegant for the likes of me, Wilkes... much, much, much too elegant!" It was also, she privately thought, much too expensive. How could she possibly afford even a blouse from such a place? It was the type of store where no clothing hung in the window or on racks...

The saleswoman came up at that point, smiling widely. Wilkes explained to her that their luggage had been mislaid and that a dress was required for a special dinner that very night. Nanny again attempted to protest in an undertone, but found herself hurried off to the dressing room and told to strip while the saleswoman measured her to see what could be found in her size.

The woman tsked at the sight of Nanny's worn pink corset, saying that even if she did have someone to help her tighten the strings at the back, they were quite loose. "We have some new elastic corsets that hook in front, and some have half cups which eliminate the need for a brassiere. I'll bring you one to try, shall I? I'll bring a dress or two as well. I'll be back in a moment."

Without waiting for a reply, the saleswoman hurried out. Nanny hurriedly pawed through her purse to see how much she would be able to afford, and could only hope that Kay would arrive that evening, because even a new corset at this place would doubtless deplete her meagre money supply. Still, she could always say the new corset didn't feel right, and so wouldn't have to buy it... and she could choose the cheapest acceptable dress... or perhaps even say nothing here suited and then she could go to a less expensive place to buy a scarf to dress up her plain skirt and blouse!

When the saleswoman came out of the dressing room, Wilkes jumped up from the chair in which he had been seated with a cup of tea. "Er, might I ask a favour?"

"Of course, sir!" The woman looked at him brightly.

"My, er... my... Nanny, she," He flushed, not sure how to describe Nanny, then plunged onward. "she will doubtless object to, er, spending money. Here's my card..." He drew out the card he had readied, "and if you could tell her that whatever she appears to like is on sale and slash the price drastically... say by 75 to 90 percent... I will be sure to reimburse you for the rest... I'll sign a note... just don't let her know. And please... nothing navy or black?"

The saleswoman smiled at him after glancing at the card. "How sweet you are, Sir Wilkes," she said. "I'll be happy to do as you ask. I have in mind a lovely lilac outfit, which, coincidentally, IS on sale, since the woman who originally ordered it decided it was not what she wanted after all. I can easily discount it even more for you."

Wilkes beamed. "Thank you!"

Hurriedly fetching the corset she had promised Nanny and collecting the lilac outfit she had mentioned to Wilkes as well as a vibrant red dress, the saleswoman headed back to the dressing room. Wilkes caught her eye, and she raised both dresses for his approval. Wilkes smiled and nodded.

Nanny stared in dismay at the two outfits the woman had brought. "Aoww, I 'ad... _had_ thought of navy..."

Reflecting that Sir Wilkes knew his wife well, the saleswoman said gently, "It _is _summer, and these are colours are all the rage this season. Here, try this corset... well, it's really called a bustier with the built-in half-brassiere. I think you'll find it much easier to put on that the one you are wearing. You just bring it from the back around to fasten with these hooks down the front..." and she showed Nanny how to do it.

Nanny put on the lace-covered beige bustier, then removed the redundant brassiere. She stared at herself in the mirror when she had finished with the hooks. It was indeed much easier to put on... and she looked so... shapely! She turned and looked at her profile in the mirror, and smiled almost sadly. If only she _could_ afford this and a new dress!

"Now," the saleswoman continued briskly, "try on this lilac outfit. It's my favourite. It had been commissioned by a lady who then changed her mind, so we are trying to, well, 'get rid of it' is not exactly the phrase, but we would like to recoup our losses."

Nanny slipped the slimming sleeveless dress over her head and the woman showed her the hidden zipper up the left side. The dress had a white background patterned with delicate sprays of lilacs ranging from pale to deep purple and the rawther low neckline showed off Nanny's considerable cleavage in the push-up bustier. Nanny grimaced at the expanse of freckled skin and tried to tug the dress up a bit.

"No, no, dear, you look lovely just as it is!" the saleswoman remonstrated, smoothing the dress back in place. "If you feel too exposed, which you really shouldn't since you have a gorgeous curvaceous figure, try on the matching jacket."

Rawther startled at the saleswoman's flattering words about her figure, but discounting them instantly, Nanny put on the jacket. The three-quarter-length-sleeved jacket was made of a fine linen the same deep lilac colour as some of the blossoms on the dress and had a button to hold the edges together a couple of inches below Nanny's throat. Most of the cleavage which rawther embarrassed Nanny was now covered. Nanny viewed herself in the mirror and loved it. _My sainted Aunt Fanny_, she thought wistfully, _I do, do, __**do**__ wish I could afford this! I expect Wilkes would like it, too!_

"Would you like to try this dress on now, dear?" the saleswoman interrupted Nanny's reverie and held up the red dress.

"Naow, I..." Seeing the red dress was made of silk, Nanny knew at a glance that it would be far out of her spending range. "Naow, I don't think so." She turned one more time to view her image in the lilac outfit, then sighed with resignation and unbuttoned the jacket.

Sensing that she was going to lose the sale and having seen how much the woman loved the outfit... and having Sir Wilkes' assurance that he would make up any difference in price if she could talk his wife into a new outfit, the saleswoman quickly said, "You'll be getting a bargain with this dress, my lady. As I said, we no longer have a buyer for it." She named a price that was so ridiculously low that Nanny gasped and stared at her incredulously.

"Aoww, knickers, you must be joking!" Nanny finally managed to say.

"Not at all!" the woman said stoutly. "And... and we'll throw in the bustier if you will agree to take the lilac outfit off our hands. It really does look lovely on you, dear... your husband will be enthralled and will fall in love with you all over again!"

"My...? Aoww, yes..." Nanny flushed and turned away, biting her thumb as she thought furiously. It was a ridiculously low price, yes... but still rawther above her range. If Kay did not arrive, Nanny would not be eating tomorrow if she bought this dress now. Still... she eyed herself in the mirror once more, and thought of Wilkes seeing her in it... and promptly agreed to take it.

"You'll wish to leave that bustier on, I should think," the saleswoman said quickly, helping Nanny remove the lilac outfit and draping it over her arm. "I'll just go ring this up, dear, and I'll put your old corset in another bag, shall I?"

"Thank you," Nanny said faintly.

The woman hurried out and announced her success in selling some items to Wilkes, who promptly arranged for payment for everything over the price the woman had told Nanny. When Nanny appeared again, once more dressed in her neat white blouse and navy skirt, Wilkes was just finishing up his tea. He stood and smiled. "You found something, did you?"

"Yes, thank you, Wilkes..." Nanny smiled back at him gratefully. She went over to pay the saleswoman and was handed the bag holding her purchase and her old corset.

"Thank you so much, and do remember us when you wish to add to your wardrobe, my lady... especially if your luggage doesn't arrive!" the saleswoman gushed.

"We will, indeed!" Wilkes said. "Thank _you_ once more!" He assisted Nanny into her coat, she set her hat back on her head, pulled on her gloves, and they were ready to brave any 'dragons' that may cross their path.

O o O o O o

At four o'clock they found themselves back at the hotel, this time finding a different desk clerk at the front desk. When Nanny again gave Kay's name, he looked up the reservation, then said that, due to unforeseen circumstances in the form of a soccer tournament, hotels had already been booked solid by the time Kay had made the reservation and regrettably it had not been possible to reserve a _suite_ as requested, but that indeed a _room_ had been reserved in Kay's name.

"Do you mean to tell me that it will not be possible for me to book a room here tonight?" Wilkes asked.

"Not tomorrow night or the next either, I'm afraid," the clerk said apologetically.

Nanny turned to Wilkes in despair, saying, "Aoww, Sir Wilkes, what shall we do...?"

The man behind the counter stared at Wilkes in surprise, then looked back at Nanny and said, "Are you Nanny?"

"Yes, I..."

"Ah. Well, it seems a Miss Eloise talked with someone after Miss Thompson had arranged for the payment of the room, and she had said..." The clerk rummaged through some papers on the desk, then found one and held it up saying, "and I quote: 'If she brings Sir Wilkes with her, Nanny can always look after him in her room if you only have one room.' I'm afraid this message gave us all the impression that this, er, Sir Wilkes was a young boy about Eloise's own age, coming with his nanny... so you both were put in the same room since, as I've already said, all the suites were gone as were all the other rooms."

Horrified, Nanny wanted to argue, but when the manager was summoned and he phoned around to other hotels in the city at Wilkes' urging, it was true: there were no more rooms in any hotel in the city of London. Because it was now too late for him to make the journey to his family's estate, Wilkes drew Nanny aside and said, "Nanny, I am not sure what to do here. Er, I am wondering if... but I don't want to put you out..."

"Aoww, Wilkes, there will be two beds in the room, for Lord's sake! It IS only for one night, and then you'll be leaving in the morning, so I say we just share the room as the hotel has already planned!" She couldn't imagine what he would do if she hadn't offered, but if anyone ever found out, his reputation would be destroyed! Still, what could she do but offer, just in case he was amenable to, well, to sharing with someone from her station in life?

"You are sure, Nanny?" Wilkes asked, hardly able to believe his good fortune. He had had visions of sleeping on a park bench! By George, he would make it up to her as soon as he could, being that she was putting her reputation on the line for him as she was by her actions!

"Sure, sure, sure!" Nanny said firmly.

"Thank you!" He gripped her hands and beamed at her, then they returned to the desk and signed in.

The busboy collected their luggage and they turned to follow him, only to hear the clerk call after them, "And, of course, now that we see you are a couple, it won't matter in the slightest that there is only the one bed... you won't need the cot that was originally ordered!"

Nanny stopped dead and a bemused Wilkes walked into her, then the busboy urged them to hurry because he was already on the elevator, so Nanny began to move again, rawther woodenly, Wilkes at her heels. On the way up to their room, she mustered enough courage to mutter in a low voice, "Aoww, Sir Wilkes, I'm so, so, so sorry! It's Eloise!"

"I, er, beg your pardon?"

"Eloise did this, for Lord's sake! It must be her doing entirely!" Nanny was mortified to think that Wilkes was being to be forced into the humiliating position of having to share a room with the likes of herself!

"I hardly think she planned the soccer match and filled up every hotel singlehandedly, Nanny, although she _is_ very, you know, remarkable." Wilkes said, and for the first time he felt a surge of love for the absent Eloise. Had it not been for her intervention, this golden opportunity to woo Nanny with no Eloise or Kay might never have happened!

"I 'ave other words for her, and you may be certain she'll be 'earing them, for sure, sure, sure!" Nanny said, rawther grimly.

Once in their room, seeing the one bed dominating the space but also noting space under the window, Wilkes tipped the busboy who thanked him enthusiastically saying, "I do hope you and your wife have a smashing time here in London!"

Nanny gasped and Wilkes looked just a little startled before asking diffidently if they could possibly have the cot in their room after all. "I, er, am a rather restless sleeper, you know... would hate to, you know, keep my, er... my wife from... having a good rest to... well, to recover from the flight over from New York..." It doubtless would make Nanny much more comfortable if she knew they did not have to share a bed... and it wouldn't hurt his comfort level either, to be truthful!

"Certainly, sir, I'll bring one up for you immediately." the young man replied cheerfully, not looking fazed at all by the request. Nanny was looking faint herself, though, at the mere thought of being considered the wife of a knight for the third situation in less than twenty-four hours! The busboy departed, whistling, promising to return in just over an hour with the cot and telling the two to have a 'wonderful, romantic dinner in the restaurant downstairs!'

Nanny put her purse down and said determinedly, "You are NOT sleeping on the cot, Wilkes! That is quite, quite, quite impossible, for Lord's sake! You are a _knight_!"

Wilkes didn't bother to argue right then, but inwardly he resolved to be prepared and IN the cot by the time Nanny was ready for bed. Somehow he doubted that she would be amenable to sharing the bed with him... not yet, anyway. Nor was he, to be perfectly honest. The thought, however, that someday in the not-too-distant future they could be sharing a bed, a _marriage_ bed, aroused him immensely. Wilkes drew on the last reserves of his self-control_. 'Behave yourself!' _he admonished himself. _'Just because you are so attracted to her that you could explode at any moment does not mean the feeling is mutual!'_ Although Nanny might be more at ease with a cot AND the one bed in the room, his frustrated body certainly was not! Still, this night was a gift, and he had no intentions of frightening Nanny off permanently by forcing his attentions upon her. There would be plenty of time if and after they were married for 'close encounters of the intimate kind', he hoped fervently.

Nanny offered to bathe and dress first, but Wilkes said he didn't expect to take quite as long, needing only to bathe and shave before dressing. "My hair doesn't take as much care, nor my makeup," he chuckled. "So if it is acceptable, I will go first, then you may take as much time as you like. We have all the time in the world. Just, er, just don't fall asleep in the tub. I have been known to do that on occasion after flying all night!"

Laughing, Nanny agreed. "It is easy to do when one is tired, for sure, sure, sure. Very well."

True to his word, Wilkes was not long. When he came out, dressed in his tuxedo, Nanny's heart almost turned over. He looked so bloody handsome and distinguished! How could she ever have thought that she could capture and keep the interest of such a man? Yes, when she was the only woman near, he might be persuaded to dally with her, but a man of his station in life could have any woman he wanted! Then Nanny's determination reared up. She was the woman here in this room with him, and she would do her best not to disgrace him, for Lord's sake!

After bathing, Nanny dressed carefully in her new dress, loving the feel and look of it. She worked to get her hair pinned up in an elegant style and painstakingly applied some makeup. There. She was ready. Well, except for the jacket she had left on the hanger in the other room. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the relative safety of the powder room.

Wilkes' mouth dropped when he saw her, as did the paper he was reading. Nanny blushed fiercely at the look of desire that flared in Wilkes' eyes. Slowly he stood up and approached her, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips, his eyes running up and down her lush figure, lingering on her buxom chest before focussing on her truly gorgeous eyes. At last he spoke. "Nanny, I have never seen a more beautiful sight... not even two nights ago..."

"Thank you," Nanny murmured breathlessly. "If... if you 'adn't insisted we stop at the dress shop..."

"The outfit is indeed lovely, but it is you... your face, your, er... you know, your figure..." Now it was his turn to blush. He dropped her hand and cleared his throat, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in her invitingly plump cleavage.

Nanny slipped on the short jacket and fastened the button at her throat to cover herself up, then saw the faint look of disappointment in his eyes. _Naughty man, wanting to see my 'charms' displayed so blatantly!_ she thought, suddenly smiling inwardly. Then she daringly yet self-consciously unfastened the jacket button once more with fingers that trembled slightly before crossing her arms over her lovely breasts... an action that succeeded only in pushing the soft mounds together and up further.

Wilkes held out his arm, a big smile on his face as he glanced at her generous cleavage then back into her eyes. "Shall we go downstairs to dine, Miss Nanny?"

"I cawn't think of anything I'd rawther do, Sir Wilkes." Nanny smiled back at him, teasing him with the words he had said to her when she had asked him to dance at the Debutante Ball and gradually relaxing her defensive attitude as she took his arm and they moved to the door.

"Neither can I, Nanny..." he said fervently, then paused and, glancing down her alluring body quickly once more, added with a wicked twinkle in his eye, "Well, er, except perhaps for, you know, staying here. Alone. With you..."

Nanny's fingers began to shake even more and her step faltered a little, then she rallied. "Sir Wilkes, I am shocked! 'ere I am, with a brand new outfit... and you dare to think about not letting me show it off?"

Wilkes laughed heartily, as she had intended, and the two sallied forth to the restaurant downstairs. As they went, Wilkes marvelled at the woman beside him. Nanny, in her late sixties and more than a few pounds overweight, was walking now with confidence. Could new clothes have made such a difference in her? Or could it possibly be his compliments? Now she glided beside him with the grace of a woman half her size, swaying her generous botto and serenely displaying her impressive cleavage. He loved her more than he had ever thought possible, yet at the same time, seeing her like this made him realize that he, himself, really could not measure up to her. What did he have to offer a woman like this? A stout, balding, staid man, a castle all but in ruins and a family feud! No, he had nothing of practical value, that was certain... but he did have a lot of love, he thought with determination, so he wouldn't give up hoping just yet.

Nanny and Wilkes had a very fine dinner indeed. Both of them enjoyed it thoroughly although both were beginning to droop a bit after the long flight and little sleep. Before going back up to their room, Nanny inquired and picked up another message from Kay which had been left at the front desk saying that yes, they _were_ going to Spain so Nanny was to enjoy herself as best she could and they would probably be in England either the next day or the day after, and would meet Nanny at the hotel then.

Nanny's lips tightened after hearing this message, but she said nothing. When they got back up to their room, it was to find the cot already set up under the window, looking very narrow and uncomfortable. Now that they were alone in their room with not much to do before it was time to retire, Nanny looked tense and apprehensive at the sight of the cot, and Wilkes wished he could take her into his arms and tell her not to worry. It still did not seem to be the right time to ask for her hand in marriage, however, so he kept silent about that.

Pretending that he didn't notice her expression, he said, "I expect, Nanny, that Kay will not forget all about you and leave you to kick her heels alone in London for a week or so, until such time as she decides to show up. I expect she and Eloise _will_ be here tomorrow... or the next day at the latest." Then he had a splendid idea. "I say, Nanny, perhaps you would consider coming north with me tomorrow? I could show you my castle, introduce you to my family..." he made a slight face, "who could function as chaperones, if nothing else. My brother Reginald died a number of years ago, but my sister-in-law Gertrude and my nephew Cecil, who is ten years younger than me, live on the family estate, which is just seven miles from my rather dilapidated castle. You could come with me just for a few days... until Kay has, you know, arrived..."

Nanny reflected that she would LOVE to see Wilkes' home here in England and to spend some more time with him... but what if Kay tried to get in touch? Perhaps she should stay here in London, just in case. Still, it was Kay who had urged her to come to England, then hadn't left any other messages, such as when she herself would arrive, or what exactly the urgency of the situation was. She certainly hadn't been very considerate and a small part of Nanny wanted to retaliate. Besides... to be with Wilkes... "Very well," she said at last, determination set in her expression and in the tone of her voice. "I will go with you... if you're sure, sure, sure..."

"You'll come? Brilliant!"

O o O o O o to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Nanny agreed to go with him to his family's estate, Wilkes rang up his late brother's wife and got his nephew, Lord Cecil, on the line. Cecil said rather rudely that Wilkes shouldn't expect to come a week early and stay with HIM... especially if he had an unknown female 'friend' with him! Then the telephone was obviously grabbed by Wilkes' sister-in-law who almost shrieked into it, "I won't have your doxy in my house, Wilkes!" Even Nanny heard the Countess' words, and her face went white.

Instantly furious, Wilkes forbore to bandy words with the small-minded woman and instead reminded Gertrude in a biting tone that he had every right to bring whoever he wished to 'his' home, and that he expected a car would be sent for them first thing in the morning. In the end, Cecil reluctantly and sulkily agreed to send a car for the two.

"There, all settled," Wilkes said, putting the receiver down and looking at Nanny, his eyes still flashing with the anger he felt toward his nephew and sister-in-law.

She shook her head. "I 'eard 'er, Wilkes. I'm not welcome in your sister-in-law's..." She had no intentions of putting herself into a situation where she knew she was considered 'beyond the pale', so to speak. She might have come from a poor background, but she still had her pride!

"Pay no attention to that, Nanny," Wilkes said grimly, wishing desperately that Nanny had not overheard the foolish woman. "To be honest, *I* am not really welcome in her house myself. But I _would_ like you to see my castle, such as it is right now... and according to my brother's will, I have every right to be at the family estate and I even have my own wing of rooms there. I will not have my sister-in-law dictating who I invite there... and while I'm showing Gertrude I can't be ordered around, I'm thinking perhaps you could, you know, show Kay that you are not totally subject to _her_ whims and fancies any more either, that _you_ have a life of your own as well – so that maybe she would appreciate you more!"

"I _would_ like that, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny murmured frankly, intensely drawn to the idea. She admitted softly, "Kay means well, I expect. It's just... well, sometimes I _do_ feel as if Kay takes me for granted. I suppose that makes me sound pathetic and..."

Wilkes couldn't help it. He cupped her face tenderly with his hands and smiled. "If the most you have to be ashamed of is being too supportive and too loving, you're far superior to most people, Nanny. Not, you know, pathetic at all!"

Looking at him doubtfully, hopefully, as if she wanted to but couldn't quite believe what he was saying, Nanny said, "So you don't, don't, don't think I'm a complete failure?"

Wilkes was considering kissing her, but her eyes suddenly widened as if she realized the position they were in and how very close they were. "I see panic in your eyes, Nanny," Wilkes said carefully, not releasing his light hold on her face nor drawing back in the slightest. "There is no need. Anything that, you know, gets started... tonight... can be stopped... at any time. You only have to, you know, say the word."

"The word 'No'?" Nanny asked more pertly than she was feeling. Her emotions were all twisted up. It had to be exhaustion and the thrill of having Wilkes so close to her!

He smiled faintly and shook his head. "Actually, Nanny, I had meant that you could say 'Good night.'"

"That's two words."

He laughed then, a full, deep-throated sound of appreciation.

"Aoww my Lord, it 'as been a long, long, long time for me, Wilkes," Nanny sighed, suddenly weary from more than just lack of sleep and jet lag. "I 'ave been looking after other people's children for forty years, and 'ave never 'ad a, well, a relationship in all that time. I rawther feel as if I'm not a woman; I'm just a nanny, a caregiver, a babysitter, a substitute mother, an organizer, a..."

He pressed his thumbs lightly to her lips, stemming her flow of job descriptions, but not releasing his gentle hold of her face. "You're a woman, Nanny. Trust me. Very much a woman. A beautiful, desirable woman..."

"Sometimes I forget," she admitted, trembling slightly and overwhelmed by his description of her, not to mention his touch on her lips. "It 'as been so long..."

"Then allow me remind you, Nanny..."

He kissed her then. Finally. A lengthy, passionate kiss like their kiss on Christmas Eve and the one after their 'date' in the Oak Room. A kiss that reminded Nanny of long ago dark corners and secluded park benches. But Wilkes didn't kiss like anyone in her distant memories. He didn't kiss like a boy or young man; he kissed like a man with skill and control. She was the one who promptly lost control, the one whose hormones overwhelmed her common sense. Her pulse raced and her breath shuddered in her lungs.

Her hands went around his neck, then slid down his back, gripping and pressing closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, almost expecting him to disappear and herself to awaken from a delightful dream. This couldn't really be happening to HER, could it? His hold on her delivered something novel – a feeling of security, of having someone on her side against the world. Even more than passion, it spoke of giving and taking. She had been giving for so long that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to take something she wanted for herself. She took it now, opening to him in a way she distantly recognized as dangerous, but unwilling and indeed unable to stop just yet.

His mouth moved over hers, his hands left her face, smoothed over her back, around her sides, hesitated, then moved back to the safety of her back. Her lungs strained for breath, but she didn't care. She didn't need to breathe as long as he kept kissing her and caressing her so tenderly. This was the sort of kissing that could easily lead to tangled sheets and midnight confessions. This last thought brought her abruptly back to her senses.

Making the supreme effort, Nanny escaped his embrace and stepped back, already feeling the chill. "We... we shouldn't do this..." she said huskily, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"No... no, I suppose we shouldn't." Wilkes looked disappointed but resigned... a gentleman to the achingly aroused marrow of his very bones. When he got himself more under control, he might ask her to marry him, but he certainly did not want it to seem as if he only wanted marriage in order to, well, you know...

Nanny braced herself to say the two words he had told her would stop things whenever she said. "Good night."

Something flashed in Wilkes' eyes, then was gone. Tonight was not the best time for a proposal. Perhaps after she met his family and had a chance to view the ramshackle castle where she would have to live... "You take the, er, powder room first, Nanny. I can change into my pyjamas out here."

Unsure whether to be delighted or frustrated by his immediate compliance, Nanny gathered up what she needed and disappeared into the bathroom. She unpinned her hair from the rawther untidy bun and loosely braided it as usual. When she had changed into the prim, high-necked flannel nightgown she had grabbed from her suitcase, she looked into the mirror and shuddered. This definitely would not seduce anyone, especially Wilkes! Then again, why was she even thinking about him like this, for Lord's sake? There could be nothing but perhaps friendship between them! With this thought uppermost in her mind, Nanny slipped on her robe and hesitantly stepped back out into the bedroom.

Seeing him already lying under the bedclothes on the cot, Nanny was horrified. "Aoww, my Lord, Sir Wilkes! No, no, no!" She hurried over to him, insisting, "I was going to sleep there!"

He opened his arms to her, holding up a corner of the sheet to reveal his silk pyjama-clad body, grinning and saying, "You are more than welcome to join me, Nanny."

Flushing brilliantly, Nanny turned away without another word, shut off the light and crawled into the far side of the bed, only to lie on the mattress tensely, wondering if she would ever go to sleep!

Lying on the narrow, very uncomfortable cot, Wilkes was quite restless. He turned one way and then another, and the cot creaked protestingly every time he moved. He tried to stay still, just in case his movements were keeping Nanny from falling asleep, but it was impossible. There just was no one position he could find in which he could fall asleep.

Nanny lay quietly, listening to the sounds of the cot and Wilkes' smothered groans as he twisted and turned, and guilt almost overwhelmed her. She began to wonder if Wilkes would allow her to have the cot after all, and whether or not she should offer. After almost an hour, just when she was almost asleep from sheer exhaustion, Wilkes rolled over heavily once more and there was a loud cracking sound then a series of thumps, along with a startled exclamation from Wilkes. Nanny sat up with a gasp and turned on the light to find the cot collapsed and Wilkes crawling off the wreckage sheepishly.

"I do apologize for waking you, Nanny!" he said. "The cot just, well, gave way beneath me!"

"Imagine my surprise," she said dryly. "For Lord's sake, Willy, just get into this bed with me. We both need sleep desperately after last night on the aeroplane and the short night before that! I'll try not to surprise you with a sudden attack or anything."

"Nothing you do surprises me anymore," Wilkes muttered, bowing to her insistence and slipping into the bed beside her. He had never before shared a bed with anyone... let alone a woman who was not his wife! But from the looks of the cot, it was no longer salvageable, and he needed his rest desperately! He was much too old to stay up for three nights in a row with very little sleep!

For a short time, all was quiet, as the two lay on their respective edges of the bed, facing away from each other. Both were very tense, however, and their somewhat erratic breathing proved that. Finally Wilkes exclaimed in frustration, "Enough of this nonsense! We're both tense, waiting and wanting for this to happen, so it might as well right from the start! Nanny, come lie right here next to me!" Without waiting for her acquiescence, he pulled her nearer and tucked her close to him, his arm around her and his body warm all along her back. She felt his lips kiss her hair softly, then he said in a rawther disgruntled voice, "Now, good night!"

Without a word, Nanny covered his aging yet strong and capable hand at her waist with hers and held it tightly, conveying to him her complete trust in his behaviour. Reflecting that it was the third night in a row he was cradling her in his arms, and fearing she might lie awake for the rest of the night just to enjoy the experience, it surprisingly only took a couple of seconds for her to drop off, cocooned in the warmth of his embrace.

The next morning, Nanny became gradually aware of being in much the same position as when she had fallen asleep. She felt steady, unhurried breathing close to her ear, a heavy arm across her midriff and a solid form still warming her back. Something hard and hot nudged against her lower back and a flare of desire flashed through her body. She almost moaned in delight at the sensation, but managed to stop herself. Wilkes' breathing altered instantly and he stirred behind her, triggering little tingles of fire which raced throughout Nanny's body.

Coming to her senses at last, Nanny jerked away from him, almost falling out of the bed. "Aoww, knickers!" she muttered, and managed to scramble out of the bed rawther less than gracefully.

Wilkes had pulled away himself and clutched the bedclothes to his body. "I, er... it... this... it's a... normal morning, you know... hazard... for men..." he stammered, his face red as he gestured toward the lower half of his body.

Nanny's face reddened too. "Y-yes, yes, of course," she almost whispered, snatching up her robe and holding it in front of herself as a barrier, backing away until the wall brought her up short.

Taking a deep breath, Wilkes struggled to return things to normal by greeting her in his usual way, albeit this time with a trace of a smile in his voice. "Good morning, Nanny." For him, it WAS a good morning indeed! She had felt so warm, so accessible, so... natural in his embrace!

"M-morning, Sir Wilkes!" she returned hesitantly, one hand frantically trying to smooth her hair down.

"Surely after we have slept together you should be calling me just plain Wilkes... or Willy." He tried teasing her out of her agitation.

"I suppose I should..." she admitted, her eyes still large with trepidation.

"Good." With a great deal of self control, he managed to yawn and stretch quite casually, taking care to keep his lower half covered nonetheless. "Do you want the powder room first?" he asked.

"Aoww, yes, please, please, please!" Nanny said, thankful to escape his presence even for a few moments. "I'll just dash in first, if you don't mind, then you can go. I'll, er, dress when you're done." She disappeared for a moment, then, after splashing water on her face and grimacing in the mirror, she re-emerged. "It's all yours, Wilkes."

Wilkes got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom, pausing when he came close to her. "Nanny? Remember when I said last night that nothing you do surprises me?"

"Yes," she said, eying him warily.

"I was wrong," Wilkes grinned and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "You snore almost as much as I do!" Before she could respond, he was gone into the bathroom for his morning ablutions.

Nanny glared after him, then a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _My sainted Aunt Fanny! He's teasing me, and I actually like, like, LIKE it!_ she thought. Then a horrid thought intruded. _What if he were NOT teasing? DO I snore that much? How mortifying THAT was! No... he was smiling when he said it..._ Nanny shuddered, then gathered her things to be ready for her turn in the bathroom.

O o O o O o

After they had dressed, they began to gather their things together. Wilkes hesitated, not being able to help but see that Nanny had packed only a couple of navy skirts and some white blouses. He wondered if Kay did not want her wear anything else, or if that was all Nanny WANTED to wear. Seeing the way she tenderly folded her new lilac outfit into the suitcase, he resolved to find a way to stop at the same dress shop before leaving the city to arrange for more clothing so that she would not feel out of place at his estate. Gertrude, he knew, dressed to the nines every day, whether or not she had company, and she was just the sort of person to make Nanny feel inferior simply because of her clothing.

Nanny and Wilkes went downstairs for breakfast, carrying their luggage with them. Nanny asked at the front desk if there were any more messages from Kay, but there were not. Despairing because of her lack of funds, Nanny was very silent when they went in for breakfast. What was she to do? She could not expect Wilkes to continue paying for everything the way he had been, for Lord's sake!

She wrote a message to Kay herself, on paper scrounged from the front desk, while waiting for her meal: '_Gone with Sir Wilkes to his family's home for my holiday... will be back in a few days! Nanny_'

"That's the ticket, Nanny! Worded like that, she will know you're safe and chaperoned... yet she'll have no way of sending for you to be at her beck and call for her every whim!" Wilkes said with satisfaction, his displeasure in Kay's actions quite evident.

Nanny was very grateful to get some rawther hot coffee. When she tasted it, however, she made a bit of a face. "Aoww my Lord, I should 'ave remembered that coffee doesn't taste quite the same over 'ere!"

"You're welcome to share my tea if you wish," Wilkes said, cocking an enquiring eyebrow at her before glancing down at his teapot. "But we will be stopping mid-morning for another spot of tea, then again at noon, if you want to just finish your coffee now and have tea later."

"Aoww, that will be fine, fine, fine. Thank you! Er, 'ow long did you say it will take to get to your estate?"

"It's about a five hour drive, so it depends upon when the driver arrives and the weather." Wilkes looked out at the cloudy day and sighed. "I'd forgotten it rains so much here. If the rain stays away, our journey should not be too difficult, but..."

"I understand. Don't worry so much, Wilkes. I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing where you grew up." She patted his hand, then, as if embarrassed by her comment, drew back and looked down at her toast.

Wilkes smiled. "I'm looking forward to showing it to you, Nanny." Then he decided to take the plunge and ask about the clothes, praying his assumption was correct that her skirts and blouses were a sort of uniform. "Nanny, I couldn't help but notice when you were packing that you did not bring much, er, casual wear. Shall we stop at that same dress shop to see if they have a few, you know, summery things for you to wear at the estate?"

Flushing deeply, Nanny shook her head, confessing in a small voice, "No, no, no, Wilkes, I can't. I... I would love to say yes, but, well, to be honest, Kay hasn't paid me for a month, so I simply can't, can't, can't afford it."

"Allow me to arrange for that, Nanny," Wilkes said. Seeing her about to protest, he added quickly, "Not me, personally, of course! The hotel will no doubt advance the money on Kay's account here, seeing as she owes it to you anyway. I'll arrange for it, shall I?"

Nanny chewed her thumb for a moment, then nodded. She would like some other clothes to wear so Wilkes wouldn't be ashamed of her and his family didn't think too, too, too badly of her! But to buy more clothes, she needed money, for Lord's sake! Would Kay be terribly upset? Well, no matter. The money _was_ owed to her! "Please, Wilkes. And, thank you."

They lingered over their breakfast for a while until Wilkes said they should probably go to the front desk to arrange for the transfer of funds into Nanny's name. He held out his hand to assist her to rise, and they made their way out to the lobby. Nanny carried her written message and asked for an envelope. She scribbled a postscript to the message, saying she was taking some money for expenses out of the April salary Kay still owed to her as well as an advance on May's salary. While she was writing, Wilkes spoke to the clerk in an undertone, quickly arranging for some money for Nanny, making it clear that if Kay was not good for it, HE would be, personally, but not to tell Nanny.

Nanny sealed the envelope with her message in it and handed it to the clerk to give to Kay when she arrived, and the clerk handed her an envelope with, as he explained, the funds with which she was to be provided. Nanny looked dazedly at the envelope, then at the clerk, then at Wilkes, who hurriedly took her elbow. "Right, then, shall we go?"

They walked to the door just as a car pulled out and an older man dressed in livery got out. "Jimmy!" Wilkes hailed him in delight. As it turned out, the driver who had been sent by Cecil was someone who had known Wilkes since they were youngsters, Jimmy's father having worked for the Earl, and they had been great friends ever since.

"I 'eard you were in England, wanting a ride 'ome so I volunteered to come to London to pick up you and your, er, your companion, Sir Wilkes. Although I must confess that Lord Cecil was not quite so, you know, polite, you might say..."

Wilkes promptly said, "And you will keep everything you learn here and on the drive home to yourself, won't you, Jimmy?"

Nanny was surprised when Jimmy grinned and said, "Well, now, that depends, Sir Wilkes. I'll keep anything and everything close to me chest on the condition that you promise to do something for me in return!"

Nanny held her breath, almost expecting Wilkes to explode at the familiarity of the man! Instead, Wilkes chuckled. "This bargaining reminds me of when we were lads. Well, I suppose that depends what you want me to do, Jimmy."

"I want to work for _you_, instead of your nephew the Earl, when you decide to finally move back here permanently, Sir Wilkes! Me AND Lois. She'll be just the thing for your 'ousekeeper, if'n you 'aven't got one yet."

"Done... on one condition..." and Wilkes frowned at the man.

"What might that be, Sir Wilkes?"

"That you never call me 'Sir' again! You will call me Wilkes the way you used to or I will turn you off without a reference or pension or anything! You and your lovely wife, Lois!"

"Done, Wilkes!" grinned Jimmy.

The two struck the deal and shook hands, then Wilkes said something to Jimmy in an undertone. Jimmy looked surprised, glanced at Nanny then looked very, very pleased before giving Wilkes the 'thumbs up' signal for his approval. Then he bowed to Nanny. "My lady? Might I fetch your belongings so's we can get on the road?"

"Aoww, I'm no lady, I'm just Nanny..." she said hurriedly. "I'm as Cockney as you are, for Lord's sake!"

"Must be the time you've spent in such exalted company as Willy 'ere," Jimmy grinned. "You don't sound a bit like me! MUCH more refined-like, my lady!"

"She's a lot prettier than you are, too, Jimmy!" Wilkes broke in dryly, "Might we get moving? I'd like to get home by dark or before the rain, whichever comes first!"

It wasn't long before Jimmy had packed their suitcases into the boot and Nanny and Wilkes were ensconced in the back of the car. Then Wilkes leaned forward and directed Jimmy to the dress shop, over-ruling Nanny's protests that she really didn't _need_ anything, it was only some foolish wanting...

Once in the store, the same saleswoman came bustling up to them, beaming. "You've come back for more clothing? I should be sorry that your luggage didn't arrive, but it's a godsend to us." She winked at Wilkes when Nanny was staring around looking for some sign of clothing, and added, "We had another order cancelled early this morning, and I do believe many of the outfits were in your colours and size, my lady!"

Nanny blushed. "I just need, well, a skirt and maybe a couple of blouses..."

"I'll get you all fixed up in an instant!" the woman promised. "Please, go ahead into the dressing room. Your husband can sit here and I'll bring some tea for him and your friend while they wait..."

Seeing Jimmy's eyebrows shooting up into his receding hairline, Nanny scurried away quickly, hoping that Wilkes would explain the misunderstanding to his friend. Instead, Wilkes again spoke to the very helpful saleswoman, saying that he hoped she could do for Nanny what she had done the previous day.

"Certainly, Sir Wilkes! That will not be a problem at ALL! May I say how very generous you are?"

"And, er, could you perhaps throw in some, you know, lingerie... preferably without Nanny noticing... and something, you know, light, er, fancy, for, you know, perhaps some, well... some night attire...?" Wilkes blushed scarlet at his audacity, almost whispering his request and not daring to look at Jimmy.

The saleswoman smiled in sympathy, patted his hand and said, "I know just the kind of negligee that would look lovely on your wife, Sir Wilkes. Have you any preference in colour?"

"Er, no... not really. Just not, you know, navy!"

The saleswoman chuckled. "No. No navy. But perhaps black? She would look stunning in a filmy black one... and it would bring out the brilliant colour of her eyes."

"Brilliant! Right. Filmy black. Yes, of course!" Wilkes felt as if his tie were too tight, and he ran his finger around the collar of his shirt before joining Jimmy at the little table where tea was brought for them in short order.

"So, Wilkes... you didn't see fit to tell your nephew that your 'companion' is really your wife?" Jimmy asked.

"Well... she isn't. My wife, I mean. Not yet. I mean, I hope she will be... I mean, I love her, and hope she will marry me... as soon as I ask her..." Wilkes almost burnt his tongue trying to bury his red face in his teacup.

Jimmy grinned. "I see."

"That is another of the long list of things you are never to mention to Cecil. Or Nanny!"

"You can count on it, Willy, me boy. Besides, I don't visit with Lord Cecil anyway. 'e's above me station and it would probably be boring as 'ell if I were to try."

Wilkes choked on the tea when a laugh bubbled up. "Right. Thank you, Jimmy." The saleswoman happened to bustle out of the dressing room at that moment, so Wilkes went up and spoke with her confidentially once more, and was granted the use of the establishment's office and telephone for two quick calls... to the Archbishop of Canterbury and to the parish vicar. With the very satisfactory response to his questions, Wilkes returned to sit with Jimmy, his expression showing his happiness. Although Jimmy looked at him somewhat expectantly, Wilkes said nothing to him and Jimmy shrugged and minded his own business.

The saleswoman added three more bustiers, similar to the one bought the day before, to Nanny's purchases, this time a red one, a black one and a white one decorated with ribbons and bows. She was having much more fun than the recipient of the clothes was, she reflected, seeing Nanny's worried face in the dressing room and imagining the lady counting the cost. Recklessly the saleswoman slashed prices drastically, hoping to ease the mind of the woman whose husband was being so very, very generous! Burying the bustiers in the bottom of a shopping bag which she left at the cash register, she carried in for Nanny's approval a couple of skirts, some blouses, two suits, three day dresses and the red silk dress from the day before. Nanny tried to protest that she did not need so many outfits, for Lord's sake!

The saleswoman, however, convinced her that a lady visiting an estate simply must have a different outfit for every day of the visit. "And besides, they're on sale... You simply can't go wrong with taking them _all_, my lady!"

"No, no, no!" Nanny objected. "We are only going to be gone three days at the most!"

"Then pick three outfits," the saleswoman said, practically.

Giving up her arguments, Nanny tried on all that had been brought in to the dressing room, and everything looked lovely. Finally she choose a brown skirt, a deep yellow silk and a cream-coloured cotton blouse, a red day dress with a circle skirt, a shirt dress in light blue and a yellow eyelet lace day dress that was a little fancier. Then she decided to splurge on the red silk dress, which was truly exquisite, just in case she had to really dress up for dinner at Wilkes' family estate... and because of the incredibly low prices, Nanny STILL had a bit of pin money left over!

Wilkes paid the bill while Nanny was dressing for the trip in the brown skirt and yellow blouse and he added a huge tip for the saleswoman, who was delighted and assured him that he and his lovely wife were more than welcome to return any time at all! She also pointed out to him that the black negligee and the other lingerie was in the bottom of one of the bags.

Nanny, of course, fussed when she learned that Wilkes had paid the entire bill, and insisted upon seeing the receipt as soon as they were back in the car. Grateful that the saleswoman had written up one especially for Nanny, with the extra lingerie items listed as 'complimentary' and prices almost obscenely low, Wilkes passed the receipt to Nanny who clucked over the amount then painstakingly counted out the total for him. He pocketed her money without comment, much to her relief, and Nanny sat back, determined to enjoy herself now that she was armed with a brand-new wardrobe!

As they headed out of London, Wilkes said "Home, James, and..."

Jimmy chimed in with the conclusion of the quote, "don't spare the 'orses!" The two men laughed crazily.

Nanny almost felt like rolling her eyes, but she was too tied up in knots again, very nervous at the thought of meeting Wilkes' family, still concerned about Eloise and wondering what Kay had in mind now... Wilkes spent his time chatting casually with Jimmy, but to Nanny's surprise and gratitude, he held Nanny's hand... squeezing it gently every now and then and smiling at her encouragingly.

O o O o O o to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped about halfway to the estate for a noon meal at a pub, and Jimmy drew Wilkes aside and explained that Lois was meeting him in that town a little later, because their daughter lived just a few streets over from the pub. "You can drive the rest of the way yourself, can't you, Willy? As a favour to me? Just so I don't 'ave to drive out then back 'ere again?"

"Of course," Wilkes agreed. "You'll have lunch with us first, though, won't you?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Jimmy grinned.

When they came outside again after their meal, it was to a cold wind and much heavier clouds. Jimmy turned up the collar on his coat and hurried away to his daughter's house, and Nanny and Wilkes put on their coats and climbed into the front seat of the car.

"I hope I remember how to drive," Wilkes muttered, and Nanny looked a little apprehensive before realizing that he had to have been joking, as the car pulled very smoothly away from the pub.

After an hour and a half, Wilkes began to point out various landmarks, saying they were getting closer to the estate. Then he said, "My castle is just a mile or so from here. You can see it from the road just on top of this hill here."

He stopped at the top of the hill and Nanny looked in the direction he pointed, and caught her breath. There, rising from the unkept grounds, was the stone castle, with the ruins of the church standing just outside the walled keep. "It's not, you know, really deserving of being called a castle yet, I suppose, being that it's mostly a ruin, but..." he stammered ashamedly.

"Aoww, Willy, it 'as such potential, though!" Nanny breathed, putting her hand on his and glancing at him with shining eyes before looking back to the castle.

Putting the car back into first gear, Wilkes attempted to drive on, but the car made a funny grinding sound, then stopped. Nothing he could do would make it start again. Glumly he looked at Nanny. "Now what? I'm afraid I'm not very mechanically-inclined."

Nanny took a deep breath, then let it out, peering up at the sky then at the castle. "I say we take our luggage and walk to your castle and 'ope we get there before the storm 'its!"

"R-really?" he asked. "You would really do that?" Most women with whom he was acquainted would have died first before walking anywhere, especially if a storm was pending! Then again, Nanny was not 'most women', for which he was profoundly thankful.

"Really." Nanny nodded. "My sainted Aunt Fanny, we could sit 'ere with the car, but if no one came, we'd be no better off! You 'ave a telephone there, don't you?"

"Er, yes. One was installed a couple of years ago."

"Then we walk in and ring your nephew and 'e can come get us. That way, I get to see your castle up close!"

"If you're sure," Wilkes still sounded doubtful.

"I'm sure, sure, sure," Nanny said firmly, getting out of the car and reaching into the back seat for her shopping bags, not wanting to leave them behind either. When Wilkes took her suitcase out of the boot, she opened it and fit in the three bags without any trouble. "There!" she said.

Wilkes had taken his own suitcase out and closed the boot. He handed her his umbrella "just in case, you know" and picked up her suitcase as well as his own. Nanny took her toiletries case and the umbrella, and they set off down the road then in the mile-long lane to the castle.

They had only gone about halfway before the skies opened and it poured. Nanny hurriedly opened the umbrella and it did manage to keep them both dry... for about two minutes. Then a strong gust of wind caught it and wrenched it out of Nanny's hand. She tried to chase it down, but gave up when it got caught in the branches of a tree over her head.

"Leave it, Nanny... we must get to shelter!" Wilkes called, and she retraced her steps to him.

They struggled on, fighting the wind and the sheets of rain until they were both soaked to the skin and shivering violently.

"Remember the saying, Nanny," Wilkes said, gasping a little after their fast walking. "Life isn't about... how to survive the storm... but how to, you know... to dance in the rain."

Nanny unexpectedly laughed, and pirouetted ahead of him briefly before turning and holding out her hands to him, the small case in one hand. "Come on, Willy, you know 'ow to dance in the rain as well!"

Setting the heavy suitcases down beside a puddle and putting her toiletries case on top, Wilkes took her in his arms and they danced around the driveway, sloshing through the puddles, ignoring the rain, lightning and noise of the storm, laughing together "like fools, for Lord's sake!" Nanny gasped at last. Then they both picked up the luggage again and hurried around the last curve to the open gates.

Wilkes managed to find the key to the door in his coat pocket, and opened it, hustling Nanny inside then closing the door behind themselves. They blinked in the dim light and sudden cessation of noise. Wilkes reached for the light switch and flicked it, then exclaimed in disgust, "Not working!"

"Per-per'aps it's just the bulb?" Nanny shivered.

Realizing his socks would be just as wet as his shoes, Wilkes didn't remove his shoes but squelched over to another light and flicked the switch. Nothing.

"Try the t-telephone," Nanny suggested, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. "M-maybe we can go over to your f-family now rawther than l-later!"

"G-good idea!" However, when he lifted the receiver, there was not even a dial tone. He looked around, noting the layers of dust. The retainers obviously hadn't been there in spite of Wilkes having written to them. Now he assumed they had been planning to come shortly before his original date of arrival. Doubtless the power hadn't been turned on yet, nor the telephone hooked up! Now they truly had no way of contacting anyone!

Wilkes was mortified, thinking of her reputation, but Nanny showed her mettle by waving that off and, as soon as Wilkes turned on the main switch at the power box and got the electricity working, she had him show her a bedroom she could use. She changed quickly into a somewhat drier navy skirt and white blouse from her suitcase while Wilkes changed in his own room, then they searched the kitchen and found some tinned food in the pantry so they could have a meal later. It seemed the water HAD been turned on. While Nanny wiped off the kitchen counters, rinsed some cups and the teapot she found in the cupboard and filled the kettle with water, Wilkes lit a fire in the fireplace in the sitting room and in no time they were sitting in front of it to warm up, drinking a cup of tea.

Wilkes spoke a little more of his late older brother whose unpleasant wife and 'totally useless' son had spent their inheritance money recklessly and who kept trying to wheedle more out of Wilkes who had successfully increased his portion of the estate inheritance. He also spoke a bit more about his childhood, this time telling some of the stories of the fun he and Jimmy used to have. "It's true," he said thoughtfully, taking another sip of tea, "that friends are quiet angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly. Thankfully, I know many people like that." He lifted his eyes and looked directly and meaningfully at Nanny, who blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"Wilkes, I do think we have to move, move, _move_ in order to clean the bedrooms and bathroom so we can stay here tonight without having to worry about the filth!"

"I daresay you are right," he nodded, and they got up and got to work.

They were both exhausted by the time they had cleaned the sitting room and the two furnished bedrooms and Nanny had marvelled at the huge clawed-foot bathtub in the relatively-modern bathroom when that room was clean. She looked around with satisfaction at the rooms they had divested of dust, and said thoughtfully, "You truly do 'ave a wonderful start on this castle, Wilkes. I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of it by daylight tomorrow, if you will indulge me."

"I'd be more than happy to show you around, Nanny!" Wilkes said, very pleased indeed that she wasn't too critical of his prospective home.

While Nanny made both beds with sheets he had unearthed from a huge chest, Wilkes opened the tins and heated the food... such as it was. They ate quickly, Wilkes making the comment that it really didn't hold a candle to their meal the previous night, and Nanny laughed. "But the company is what makes it good, good, good!" she declared, and he had to agree wholeheartedly.

They cleaned up the kitchen a final time, then Nanny yawned widely. "Aoww, my Lord! I'm sorry, Wilkes!"

He chuckled. "I'm very tired myself, Nanny. Is there anything more I can get for you tonight?"

"Naoww, everything is lovely, thank you. G-good night, Wilkes."

"Good night, Nanny," Wilkes said, casually stepping closer and kissing her on the lips as if he had every right to do so.

After only a momentary hesitation, Nanny kissed him back enthusiastically, tacitly granting him the right. Wilkes recognized the quick punch of desire from the other times he had kissed her, but the sudden ravenous, greedy hunger he felt was startling. He was not reckless and he never took impulsive chances. All risks were calculated and the odds weighed. But the risk here, in his arms, was immeasurable. Distance was impossible and his control was rapidly spinning out of reach. He could only think of Nanny and how she felt pressed against him as she was. Against all his inclinations, he finally dragged his mouth from hers and released a shuddering breath. He would be a gentleman if it killed him... as well it might, in this case! "Good night, Nanny," he repeated hoarsely.

For a moment he wondered if she would respond. He wondered if she were rooted in place and his already tattered control began to fray. Then, belatedly, his words seemed to register with her.

"Aoww, my Lord! G-good night, love!" and Nanny fled, leaving Wilkes to inwardly curse his chivalrous instincts.

O o O o O o

When the next day dawned, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out and everything, although wet, looked much brighter. Nanny hurried to the bathroom and washed, humming the 'morning song' she and Eloise usually sang together, then scurried back to her room before Wilkes emerged from his room. Sighing as she sat on her unmade bed for a moment, Nanny realized she actually missed the child, and hoped that there really was nothing wrong. But why else would Kay have sent for her so abruptly? Then she shook her head and got to her feet, making the bed quickly. It was all too, too, too much to think about!

While going through the shopping bags and hanging up her new clothes, Nanny found the black negligee and was scandalized by its filmy skimpiness yet drawn to the decadent, exotic look of it. Oh my Lord, every bulge of her body would be on display... as would, of course, the ample curves men seemed to adore! The possibility of perhaps sometime wearing it for Wilkes crossed her mind, and she blushed fiercely at that thought and stuffed the diaphanous negligee into a drawer beneath her flannel nightgown. Dressing again in her navy skirt and a clean white blouse, albeit with the new bustier beneath it, Nanny was thinking that if she was to see over the castle, she might get her pretty new clothes somewhat grimy. If they ended up leaving today, she could and would change before they went.

Nanny met Wilkes in the kitchen boiling the kettle for his tea and already having the coffee pot perking on the stovetop for her. He asked if she had slept well.

"Aoww, for sure, sure, sure. I was absolutely exhausted!" she said. "Your bed is very comfortable!" Then her cheeks reddened as she heard the words echoing in the room. Before Wilkes could say anything teasing, as his eyes indicated he might, she quickly asked if _he_ had slept well.

Wilkes admitted, his eyes twinkling wickedly, that although he had had a decent rest, he rather thought he might have slept better had he been beside her again. He added that after three nights, he was becoming accustomed to the feel of her body in his arms. Nanny blushed becomingly then daringly confessed that she felt rawther the same. His eyes lit up at that, and Nanny gulped and changed the subject quickly.

After a rawther sparse breakfast, Wilkes, at Nanny's insistence, began to show her around the ground floor of the castle. Nanny was very impressed with everything, and finally said, "Wilkes, I do believe it will take a lot of 'ard, 'ard, 'ard work, but the effort will most certainly pay off and your castle will be "absolutely divine" someday, to quote Eloise!"

"I certainly hope so," Wilkes said, looking very pleased at her praise.

They raided the larder again for a noon meal, and Wilkes grumbled about the retainers not having come earlier. "We should have had enough food to feed an army! There SHOULD have been an army here... an army of cleaners and cooks and..."

"Never mind, Wilkes," Nanny said, patting his hand comfortably, "Jimmy'll wonder why you're not at 'ome when 'e gets there, and will come looking for you... doubtless 'e'll be 'ere this very afternoon! And if 'is wife is anything like 'e is, and you_ do_ 'ire her as your 'ousekeeper, you'll be very comfortable 'ere! And even if 'e doesn't come this afternoon, there are still enough tins to get us through two more days."

"But I like _good_ food, Nanny, not these everlasting tinned meals!" Wilkes whined a little, hoping for more sympathy.

Nanny merely laughed at him and washed the dishes up briskly. "Now then," she said. "Might I see outside while it's still light?"

They explored the grounds and Wilkes was very, very tempted to ask her to marry him right then and there, but a surreptitious patting of his pockets revealed that he had indeed left the ring in his other jacket. Well, perhaps later... Then Nanny exclaimed over some rawther overgrown rose bushes she found not far from the main gates. Immediately she fell on her knees and began to pull some of the bigger weeds out of the ground, being exceedingly careful to not touch the thorns. Wilkes knelt by her side, weeding diligently. They moved around the castle a bit at a time, weeding some places and noting others where more work was needed than four hands could supply.

When they decided to stop for tea later that afternoon after washing up, Nanny decided to dress up for their tea, and slipped into the blue shirt dress she had purchased the previous morning. She noted the approval in Wilkes' eyes, then kept her eyes downcast so he wouldn't be able to see how much his good opinion meant to her. Quickly saying something to divert his attention, Nanny mused aloud that she could grow to love it here, then again her face turned red. What was she saying, for Lord's sake? Inviting herself to stay! How attractive was _that_? Wilkes very considerately did not comment on that remark, although he did say that he was very, very glad she liked it.

"Nanny, would you care to go up to the roof of the tower?" Wilkes asked suddenly. In the time they had washed and changed for tea, he had made sure that her engagement ring now was residing in his pocket. If all went well, he could have it on her finger in very short order! Tonight! Indeed, up on the roof would be a rather romantic setting. "The view is, er, magnificent. You can almost see our family estate from the top. And the sun should be setting in about an hour, which might be nice to see."

"Aoww, sounds wonderful, love," Nanny said, getting to her feet with a bit of groaning. "Oooph, I 'aven't been so active since 'aving to follow Eloise around the Plaza all day every day when she was a little younger!"

Wilkes chuckled, then grimaced when he stood himself. "It's the bending and getting down on our knees on the damp ground that did it, I expect. For both of us."

"You shouldn't be feeling it quite the same as I do, Willy, you're still young!" Nanny laughed.

"Not that young," he sighed. "Sixty-five is legally old, you know."

"Ahh, but sixty-nine is more so," Nanny said. "Come on, love... let's move, move, _move _before we solidify and grow mossy!"

Wilkes led Nanny through the dim musty corridors, up long flights of stairs, and through more corridors. At one point, Nanny saw a rawther rusty suit of armour in an alcove and she grinned at Wilkes. "Yours? Eloise was wondering where you kept your armour! My stars, stars, stars, it's not very shiny, is it?"

Wilkes glanced over at it, surprised then obviously angry. His eyes were unexpectedly bleak when he looked back at her. "No," he said, turning away rawther abruptly Nanny thought privately, wondering what was wrong with him or the armour. "No, it's not very shiny. Actually, I had thought this had been disposed of long ago, as per my orders."

"Disposed of?" Nanny was startled. "But, it's an heirloom..."

"And damned uncomfortable, if you will pardon my language," Wilkes almost growled. At her look of surprise, he sighed and explained, "My older brother and his friend shoved me in it once and left me... it took four hours for anyone to find me and by then I was too weak to cry out any more. I was only seven, and I couldn't walk in it," he added quickly, sensing her puzzlement, "because it had rusted and the hinges no longer worked. I thought I had been entombed alive..."

"Aoww, Willy..." Nanny said sympathetically, putting her hand on his arm.

"Jimmy finally rescued me. Giving him a job and some security for his family's future is the least I can do for him now. Besides," he said, a faintly malicious grin curling his lip, "it will irk Cecil to no end if I steal Jimmy and Lois from him. I've no doubt Cecil is the one who had the armour placed here. Reginald is bound to have told him the story."

"Wilkes! You are much better than that, much, much, much!" Nanny laughingly scolded him. "I know you are a dear, gentle, loving man..."

He kissed her gratefully, but the gratitude very quickly burned off and only pure, unadulterated passion remained. His lips moved over hers with the force of restrained hunger, kisses which were slow, scorching, lingering and mind-stealing. Nanny cradled his face between her hands, almost crying with the tenderness she was experiencing, and intensely savouring the sensual experience which was fueled by years of denied emotion. It seemed that her dreams about Wilkes, about having a relationship with him, were finally being realized.

Desire for the voluptuous, loving woman in his arms had Wilkes fighting his own inclinations to ravish her. When he could no longer bear the pressure and his control seemed about to snap, Wilkes drew back only slightly, and right there in the dusty corridor, dropped to one knee on the stone floor in front of her. Holding her left hand tightly in his, he fumbled in his inner jacket pocket for the engagement ring which he finally managed to get out. Nanny was trying to tug her hand away, her eyes wide with panic at his position, but he held on tightly, and managed to line up finger and ring and slip the ring into place. He hurriedly said, dragging in deep breaths, "Marry me, Nanny! Marry me right away!"

"Aoww my Lord, Willy, you can't want to MARRY me!" Nanny exclaimed, trembling violently with the force of the passion between them and gazing wildly at the ring now on her finger.

It was truly the most beautiful one she had ever seen... with one large solitaire diamond in the centre and tiny diamonds and scrolls down the sides. Willy wanted to _marry_ her? It was quite, quite, quite unbelievable! "I'm beneath your station! I'm so... so plain... so... so ordinary... so..."

"So very beautiful in my eyes, my beloved Nanny... not plain or ordinary at all! You have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen... and the bluest... like looking into a bit of heaven! I love your character, your laughter, your soul... and your... you know, your body. Please marry me! I long to feel you beneath me... beside me... above me..." Wilkes said in a low, husky voice, getting to his feet with a bit of a grunt, happiness breaking over him because she hadn't said an outright 'no' to his proposal.

With one arm around her to hold her close to him and staring into her eyes intently, Wilkes daringly swept a hand over one ample breast. "Shall I stop or may I continue this loving for a short time? I've so wanted to caress you here..." he whispered against Nanny's lips, changing his caress to a circular glide. "You truly have beautiful breasts, Nanny..."

Almost drowning in pleasure at Wilkes' touch, an ache began throbbing between Nanny's legs, a yearning that drew an involuntary whimper from her throat. Then he was kissing her again with a fierce possession that scattered every sensible thought in her brain. Nanny's heart hammered against the flood of sensation, her nerve endings sizzling in places she hadn't even known she _had_ nerves! Her body grew hot, an inner heat that threatened to burn her up from the inside out.

"Willy!" she cried out, dizzy from his assault on her senses, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"You _will_ marry me, won't you, Nanny?" he asked again, confidently now, thrusting himself firmly against her hips. The barrier of clothing between them inflamed him, especially when Nanny pressed closer herself. At that, he attempted to draw back, whispered hoarsely, "No, my dearest love... We must... must stop... Not... not married yet..."

"Willy, I want you..." Her hand slipped down between them, but Wilkes groaned and grabbed her hand, preventing her fingers from curling around him.

"Marry me, love. Marry me! Today. Tomorrow. SOON!" he growled.

Nanny, overjoyed, was almost in tears when she breathed, "Aoww, yes, yes, yes! I do love you, Willy and I will marry you as soon as we can arrange it!"

Their lips met once more to seal their covenant, then both became practical, although Wilkes couldn't let her go. Instead, he put one arm around her and his other hand clasped her left hand and stroked her fingers as they kept walking toward the tower. "Do you... do you like this ring? Is it acceptable?"

Snuggling against him dreamily, Nanny eyed her hand with the ring on it. "Aoww, it is gorgeous, love, for sure, sure, sure! But... you 'ave this castle to fix up! If we're getting married very soon, per'aps we should just get a wedding band and not worry about the expense of an engagement ring?"

"Nothing but the best for my wife! I can afford it, Nanny. Besides, I already have the matching wedding bands... one for me and one for you. I've been wanting to ask you to marry me since our evening in the Oak Room at the Plaza last week. You know, Nanny, although it might be nice to be married at the Plaza, being that that is where we met and we know quite a few people there, I'm not sure if it is even legal. I am not an American citizen, are you?"

"Naow, I'm still using my British passport..." Nanny said. "I 'adn't thought of that, Wilkes!"

At that point, Wilkes turned in to a door which, when opened, revealed a set of narrow stairs winding upwards. They began to climb, and had to stop a couple of times to catch their breath. "Aoww, Willy," Nanny panted, holding on to his arm tightly, "I'm getting much too old for this... much, much, much! It's worse than chasing after Eloise, and I told Kay I needed a raise for that!"

"No more raises needed, Nanny, and no more chasing after Eloise unless it is something you _want_ to do! We can let her run where she will at our home now! I daresay life here helping me fix up this place will be more than enough exercise for both of us!"

"Aoww, but think of the benefits," she grinned, and kissed him quickly. "Now, then... onward and upward!"

At the top of the tower, Nanny was breathless not only from the climb but also because of the beauty of the land around her, not to mention the sky. The sunset was indeed glorious as the few clouds turned red, pink and violet. The two gazed in awe and silence for a long time, watching the changing colours slowly fade before speaking again.

It was Wilkes who returned to practicalities. "Nanny, we could find a vicar to marry us either before or as soon as we get back to London, then perhaps return to 'our' dress shop for a wedding dress and trousseau before checking at the hotel to see if Kay and Eloise have arrived yet. How does that sound?"

Nanny smiled widely at him. "Divine, divine, divine, love! But... there is a two week waiting period, is there not?"

"If we wish to be married either at the Register Office or by common licence, yes. However..." he paused, wondering how she would feel about his next suggestion, then the heated, loving glance she was bestowing upon him gave him courage. "I actually took the liberty of contacting the vicar in the parish here the other morning... from the dress shop, actually. I've known the vicar most of my life, you know. He explained the possibility of obtaining an Archbishop of Canterbury's special licence... which waives the fifteen day waiting period. I then contacted the Archbishop, who happens to know me as well... and, well... we COULD be married here in this parish church as soon as tomorrow if we go in to sign the affidavit. It would mean springing our marriage on all of our friends and family, but... we could be married immediately. That is what *I* would like best, but would that suit you, Nanny?" he asked.

Nanny looked directly into his loving brown eyes and swallowed. Suit her? To be married to him tomorrow? _Tomorrow_? The driving desire for him almost drove every other thought from her head. Relentless flames of lust licked her body, making her ache almost unbearably. He was everything she had ever dreamed of in a man and more. Breathing hard, she caught her lower lip between her teeth, then she admitted in a throaty whisper, "Tomorrow is fine. Anything _you_ want suits me, if you're sure, sure, sure, Wilkes."

Blood rushed to Wilkes' face as a hoarse, incredulous groan escaped his lips at her words and the tone of her voice. "I want you," he almost growled.

"Aoww, Willy..." she whispered hoarsely. Her breathing had become painfully irregular, and her hands clenched. He wanted _her_! HER! Nanny of unknown origin! Sir Wilkes, a knight of the realm, wanted _her_!

Wilkes took hold of her left wrist and unpeeled her tightly clenched fingers one by one before touching his warm lips first to her finger where she wore his ring, then to the centre of her exposed palm. "I'd also like to hear you say you want me as much as I want you, Nanny," he admitted.

"Aoww, knickers, Willy, I've never wanted anyone more in my entire life!" she burst out. The depth of her sheer wanting made her head spin. She shuddered with pleasure and closed her eyes as he kissed her. The heat in her blood ignited and she was kissing him back with a desperate, starved intensity.

One hand splayed over her back to help her stay upright, Wilkes' other hand came up and curved around her sensitized breasts once more. She gasped and pressed even closer to him as waves of hot sensation swept through her body. Nanny's entire body shuddered in reaction.

"Nanny, perhaps we should discuss..."

"Willy, do you want me to die of frustration?" she groaned. She had always wanted to feel free enough to talk with him, but NOT NOW!

She whimpered soft encouragement as his fingers traced the swells of her breasts straining against the confinement of her bustier. Her breath was coming in short pants and the tight elastic cut into her sides almost painfully, but she was oblivious to everything except his seductive touch. Her arms wound around his neck, Nanny went up on her toes to push into him more firmly. She twisted and strained and went momentarily wild at the eroticism of his caresses. "Aoww, my Lord, Willy, you are kill, kill, _killing_ me!"

"I do hope not," he panted. He pressed closer to her in an attempt to ease the pressure in his own lower body, and suddenly she was coming apart in his arms, shuddering and crying out helplessly as her body spasmed violently. Horrified, indeed terrified that he had hurt her, Wilkes held her until she was only trembling slightly and panting softly in his arms. At the expression of beatific delight on her face, he was able to breathe again himself. Yes, she was all right. More than all right, judging by the softness of her body and the look on her face. Then he groaned faintly and pulled away hurriedly. "I'm terribly sorry, Nanny... I just, well..." He put his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed the tip of her nose. "Perhaps we should go back downstairs."

"Yes, per'aps we should," Nanny agreed, after looking at him searchingly.

Once downstairs, sitting entwined in one another's arms on the sofa near the fireplace, Nanny inquired as to whether or not Wilkes wanted to or should be in touch with Gertrude and Cecil.

"I do not want to, and I will not, Nanny," he said firmly, then began to kiss her again to distract her from her concerns. "I shouldn't be touching you like this before we are married, but it will be happening tomorrow and you are so very, very alluring, my love!" he whispered before very audaciously cupping her breast once more.

Nanny drew in a quick intake of breath and her kiss deepened, tacitly giving him permission to continue. "Aoww my Lord, Willy!" she choked out.

His lips slid over her chin and, after unfastening the top buttons of her dress, he lowered his head and buried his face in her cleavage, the spot he had so often longed to kiss. Nanny pressed his head to her with her hands. Wilkes groaned again with his pleasure before struggling to regain some semblance of control. "No, Nanny... please... we must... stop..."

"_Knickers_, Willy! Did I do something wrong, then? Am I too, too, too bold?"

"Not at all, my love!" He made a huge effort to pull away from her. "I just... just want to light a fire. It is... you know... cool in here. Tonight. The, er, air..."

Nanny had been thinking of nothing but him beside her. He was gone less than five minutes, but while he was placing the wood into the fireplace and lighting it, her arms felt bereft and her body cooled - a reminder of the loneliness that so often had haunted her, except when he was beside her. But she didn't _want_ to be so dependant upon him! It wasn't _right, _even if they _were_ to be married the next day! What if she ruined his life when her love for him proved not to be enough to overcome her poor background? She sat up abruptly as he came back.

"You've changed your mind about, you know... continuing this tonight, haven't you?" he said softly, eying her knowingly before sitting beside her and putting one arm around her shoulders gently.

"Aoww, my LORD, Wilkes, I don't know what to do!" Nanny almost wailed.

"We will leave the consummation of our love until we are married, as is right and proper," he announced regretfully. "Tomorrow you'll..."

"If you say that tomorrow I'll thank you for leaving me my virtue intact, I might kill you!" she threatened.

"Oh my love..." he chuckled, enfolding her in his arms, dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We will arrange our marriage as quickly as possible! I pinky promise, promise, promise!" and his finger linked with hers. "And now, Nanny, we simply must go to bed. Now. Separately. We must stop this now or I will not be responsible for the consequences!"

"Aoww, Willy, I... I suppose you are right," Nanny sighed. She took Wilkes' arm and they went very properly to their separate rooms to bed.

Neither one could sleep that night.

O o O o O o To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer for the next couple of chapters: You already know (I should hope!) that I don't own the characters from Eloise... well, SURPRISE! I don't own the characters from the movie Relative Values, either, and don't make any money from this bit of far-fetched Peter/Felicity fiction I've added into my Nanny/Wilkes story!**_

As soon as the sky began to lighten outside her window, Nanny dragged herself out of the bed. She had lain awake most of the night, reliving the memories of Wilkes' proposal and his wonderful kisses that had so changed her. She had cradled the hand with the ring next to her cheek and had cried a few tears of sheer happiness into her pillow. After choosing to wear the red dress for facing Kay and giving the younger woman the news Nanny feared would not be taken well, Nanny then decided that perhaps it would be best to wear the yellow eyelet lace dress, feeling that the red might be like waving a flag in front of her employer and thinking that if they were able to be married today, the yellow dress might be more fitting.

As she dressed, Nanny thought about her employer. Kay couldn't remember a time when Nanny had not been in her life, and she had always taken the older woman for granted... never more so than when she had borne a daughter and carelessly told Nanny that the child could be named anything Nanny wanted, since she herself had really wanted a son, not a daughter. Nanny had more or less raised Eloise single-handedly, loving her as she would have loved a daughter but unable to discipline her in the slightest without raising Kay's ire. Fortunately Eloise had a good heart, or the child could have been so much, much, much more difficult to deal with... and she already was not an easy child. Eloise possessed a quick mind and a fertile imagination, and because of the way Kay spoke and dealt with her, Eloise acted far older than her six years.

After applying her make up in the bathroom, Nanny emerged to find Wilkes waiting patiently to go in. He greeted her with his usual, "Good morning, Nanny!" then swept her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "I missed you so much last night," he murmured.

"Mmm, me too," Nanny breathed, hugging him tightly. "I still can 'ardly believe that you want to marry me, Wilkes!"

"Personally, I find it most difficult to believe that you are willing to marry _me_!" Wilkes commented.

"This ring is so, so, so beautiful!"

"I'd say the finger it's on is beautiful, not to mention the rest of your body. You look good enough to eat today, Nanny!" and he approvingly ran his eyes over her full figure. "In fact..." teasingly he brought his lips to her throat, nibbling at the freckled skin revealed by the wide v-neckline of the yellow dress with his lips while caressing her with his hands.

Nanny found herself giggling like a teenager, and she struggled out of his reach. "Wilkes! No... it's morning, for Lord's sake!"

"And...?" he asked. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"People don't... you know, engage in, well, in hanky-panky in the _morning_, do they?" she asked, scandalized.

"Nanny, I am always ready to... you know, engage in hanky-panky with you any time of the day... or night! I love you!" Wilkes chuckled, his hand touching her cheek gently.

Nanny swallowed hard, yearning to throw herself at him, then she bit her lip. "Willy, per'aps we should eat breakfast and... and get moving, for Lord's sake, or we'll never get to London!"

"Perhaps you are right... as usual," he sighed.

"I'll put the kettle on for your tea, love," Nanny said, and disappeared into the kitchen before she grabbed him and pulled him into her bedroom. '_My sainted Aunt Fanny, what a scandal THAT could cause_!' she thought wryly.

After breakfast and cleanup, they packed their suitcases. Nanny re-applied her lipstick, then donned her coat, hat and gloves as befitted a 'proper' woman, she informed Wilkes, although she was not very happy that she had to cover up her gorgeous ring. He, of course, could not resist kissing her lipstick off at that remark after declaring he much preferred her to be most _im_proper. Nanny laughingly batted him away whilst re-applying it, then at last they were ready to leave.

They set off to walk to the car again, thankful that the sun was out once more. The car was right where they had left it, not surprisingly. Wilkes checked the engine and fiddled with a couple of different wires before having Nanny try to turn the motor. Then Nanny hung over the side of the car and peered into the motor as well, pointing out some more wires that looked loose. She took off her white gloves and shoved them in her coat pocket so they wouldn't get dirty. They were both somewhat the worse for wear with grease and dust on their coats when a large estate car drew up behind them. The passenger and driver both got out to see if they could help. The passenger, a man apparently in his late twenties or early thirties, studied Wilkes for a moment, then asked hesitantly, "Cousin Wilkes?"

Wilkes stared at him, then smiled. "Peter! Peter Ingleton! I didn't expect to see you down here!"

"I didn't expect to see you here, either – especially stranded on the side of the road with your poor wife... both of you looking rather shot to pieces!" Before either Nanny or Wilkes could react to that, Peter was bowing to Nanny, taking her left hand and kissing it, grease and all. She snatched it away from his and put behind her back, breathing quickly.

"This is Nanny," Wilkes began. "Nanny, my cousin..."

"My lady," Peter interrupted, smiling, "I'm the wastrel son of Wilkes' cousin Edward. Peter Ingleton, at your service and utterly enchanted to meet you. No one told me Cousin Wilkes had married. Of course, the family more or less disowned me, you know, when I took up with Mama's side of the family and moved to the next county to manage my late uncle's estate until the new Lord Marshwood finished university and his larking about and was ready to settle down. It seems he still hasn't settled."

"You are managing Marshwood now, Peter?" Wilkes raised his eyebrows.

"Alas and alack, yes." Peter grinned engagingly at Nanny who was still hyperventilating and hoping Wilkes wouldn't correct him about their marriage. She was worried about what might be said when it was discovered they had spent two nights at the castle alone. Wilkes' reputation would be ruined! She didn't really have a reputation herself, good or bad, but if she were to marry him and this came out, she would never be able to show her face in England again!

Peter continued speaking to Wilkes. "Nigel married Caroline three years ago, but still doesn't want the ghastly bother of running Marshwood. He was gracious enough, I suppose I should say, to allow me to stay in the gardener's cottage after his marriage, but I only sleep there. I spend my days around the estate and eat my meals with the family. Felicity insists on it and Nigel and Caroline put up with me to keep Felicity in good humour. Not that I mind, of course... I'm a rotten cook. Nigel might have settled down a bit since his marriage, but he hasn't grown up!"

"And you 'ave, I suppose?" Nanny said dryly, very much liking the pleasant young man.

"Dear lady, I feel quite ancient most days," he said, sighing dramatically. Then he looked critically over the car. "Looks like a bit of a ghastly mess, Cousin Wilkes."

"Quite right," Wilkes grumbled. "and just when we're in a bit of a hurry, too! Nanny, would you mind trying to start it one more time?"

Nanny climbed into the car and turned the key, but nothing happened. She got out. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Wilkes, but..."

"Tosh, tosh, tosh, Nanny, it's not your fault at all. It's my nephew who is behind it all, I wager, sending a mechanically unsound car on purpose!"

"Cecil's up to his old tricks, is he?" Peter grimaced. "He and Nigel are a right pair... You'd think _they_ were related by blood! Well, there's nothing for it, you'll both come with me to Marshwood. I'm heading back as soon as I finish in town. Sorry I don't have time to take you where you want to go, but..."

"London?" Wilkes said wryly.

Peter grinned, then said, "We'll arrange to have a mechanic come out to pick up the car and take it to town to check it over... won't we, Frank?" and he turned to his driver.

"Yes, sir. Certainly, sir," the man replied obsequiously.

"After you, my lady," Peter said, indicating the car for Nanny.

"I... I'm just Nanny, Sir Peter," she murmured, suddenly very nervous again, now that she was actually meeting some of Wilkes' relatives for the first time!

He grinned at her. "And I'm just Peter, Nanny. Come along, Cousin Wilkes!"

"Wilkes, please," Wilkes said. "Especially if neither of you is using a title! I don't want to be any different!"

Peter nodded in agreement and, as the car drove further away from London, he continued to talk, explaining to Nanny that Marshwood was 'just down the way a piece', but if neither Nanny nor Wilkes minded overmuch, he would like to stop in town for about an hour to complete some business and to send a mechanic out for the car.

Wilkes looked very happy and said that he and Nanny had things to do in town as well. He then turned to say to Nanny, "The former Earl of Marshwood, besides being Peter's uncle, was my brother Reginald's friend, the one who, well, you know... the armour?"

"Aoww, I see," Nanny said, frowning slightly.

"Yes, my uncle would have been older than you by about ten years, would he not?" Peter asked.

"He was," Wikes said tightly.

"I'm absolutely certain by your tone and expression that you two never got along," grinned Peter. "Not sure _anyone_ got along with him, to be sure. Did you ever meet Felicity?"

"Your aunt?"

"My uncle's widow," Peter corrected him, almost shortly.

That was rawther an odd way to word it, Nanny thought. If this Felicity was married to his uncle, she would be his aunt, would she not?

"Er, no, I never did meet her." Wilkes said.

"A shame, but that will be rectified shortly," Peter said. "She's a ravishing creature, actually. Now, Caroline, on the other hand, my cousin's wife... a different story! Why, do you know, even before she and Nigel were an item, I was forced to ask her if no one had yet told her that drinking a chap's champagne without invitation was tantamount to kissing him without his permission?"

"Shocking," Nanny said solemnly.

"Very," Wilkes agreed, equally solemnly.

"I thought it quite ghastly myself," Peter sighed.

Then all three burst into unrestrained laughter. Then Peter, who had been eying Nanny with a slightly puzzled look, asked, "Would I know you from somewhere, Nanny? You look very familiar, and I'm not quite certain as to why!"

"Only if you 'ave been in New York City at the Plaza 'otel in the last six years!" Nanny murmured, tensing up slightly.

"No, I haven't left England." He studied her for a little longer, then said, "I think it's something to do with the eyes... Well, it'll come to me later!"

Frank stopped in the centre of the small town and he and Peter disappeared in different directions, leaving Nanny and Wilkes to step into the small church, where the vicar Wilkes knew well greeted them heartily.

"I'd like to present my betrothed, Nanny. Nanny, our vicar who has been in this parish almost as long as *I* have been!"

The gentle-looking old man smiled mistily at Nanny. "I'm so very, very glad to meet you, and to know that Wilkes has found someone to love and with whom he might share his life. He's such a dear man..."

"He is, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny said, speaking carefully but with great feeling and love ringing through her voice.

"And when he speaks of you, Nanny, it is with such love in his voice that I just know your marriage will be wonderful. He told me about you when he was last home," the vicar said.

Nanny was astonished. Wilkes had spoken of her to the vicar, here? Why, that meant that he had been thinking of marriage back in March!

"Speaking of which... would there be any possibility at all of, you know, getting married... this morning?" Wilkes asked hesitantly.

"Wilkes! So soon?" Nanny stared at him, but the vicar was nodding.

"Certainly, Wilkes! If you have your passports and will sign the affidavit, I have the special licence here..." the vicar rummaged through a drawer in his desk and pulled a paper out triumphantly.

"Wilkes, 'ow...?" Nanny couldn't believe this was happening so quickly and with so little fuss.

"I can afford to bribe them," Wilkes whispered, and the vicar chuckled, having overheard.

"Pay no attention to his teasing, my dear Nanny. No, it is that Wilkes, here, has been so faithful in this parish, and has friends in high places – namely, the Archbishop of Canterbury. We were all quite hopeful that when he returned to America for you, and asked for your hand in marriage, that you would say yes. I am, as I said, so very delighted that you did agree to marry him. Now, we'll just run over to the vicarage and I'll call in my wife and the church caretaker for witnesses, shall I? Or do you have someone here?"

"Well, there is Peter..." Wilkes began, then he shook his head. "No, no, I think it best if we keep this to ourselves, don't you, Nanny?"

"Aoww, yes, yes, yes..." she agreed.

It seemed no time at all that Nanny and Wilkes had filled out the forms, signed the affidavit, and Nanny had been shown to a room where she could freshen up. Then the vicar put on his own gown, his wife picked a bouquet of flowers for Nanny from her own garden... and Nanny and Wilkes were standing together somewhat nervously in front of the kindly old vicar and being married.

O o O o O o

The car from Marshwood smoothly slid to a stop beside them as Nanny and Wilkes walked hand-in-hand down the street away from the vicarage.

"Care for a lift?" Peter's voice came to them. "I'm absolutely sure you won't be able to walk all the way back even to your car let alone your castle, cousin!"

Wilkes grinned over at the younger man. He didn't mind what anyone said or what happened... this was his wedding day, and he was the happiest man in the world! He felt as if he could walk anywhere or do anything as long as Nanny was at his side as his wife! "Nanny?" He opened the car door for her and solicitously helped her into the car before walking rapidly around to get in the other side.

"Got everything done you were hoping to do, I trust?" Peter asked from his place in the front seat.

"Aoww, yes, yes, yes!" Nanny said softly, taking Wilkes' hand again and looking at him with such love in her gaze that Wilkes thought he would simply burst with his happiness.

Lifting her hand to his lips, Wilkes kissed it, wishing she wasn't wearing gloves as a 'proper' woman must when out in public. Then he realized Peter was staring back at them, somewhat enviously. "Er, sorry, Peter," Wilkes murmured. "The truth is, Nanny and I haven't been married very long, so sitting beside her and being able to kiss her hand is, you know, new to me!"

The envy seemed to deepen in Peter's gaze, then he averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "Yes, well... I feel as if I'm in the way in my own vehicle!"

"Aoww, Peter, no!" Nanny leaned forward and patted his shoulder. "Never in the way, for Lord's sake! Why, you're helping us! We might have been stranded on the side of the road all day if it hadn't been for you!"

"Speaking of which, Frank here arranged to have it towed back here to town, and the mechanic'll call Marshwood to let you know what's up with it, or bring it over when he has it fixed." Peter said.

"Thank you so much," Wilkes said appreciatively.

"You are very welcome," returned Peter. "So tell me, how recently WAS your wedding?"

Nanny and Wilkes exchanged glances and smiles, then Wilkes said, "VERY recently."

"Ah, so you're still on your honeymoon."

"Indeed!" Wilkes agreed, again kissing Nanny's hand he was holding.

It wasn't long before the car was pulling up in front of the beautiful mansion known as Marshwood. Nanny swallowed her trepidation and clenched her fingers around Wilkes' hand before releasing him so he could get out of the car. At least she was wearing a lovely new dress, so she wouldn't shame Wilkes in front of his relations. Peter opened the door for her and held out his hand to assist her. Nanny tried valiantly to suppress her wonder and awe at the beauty.

"You... live here?" she asked in a low voice.

"Well, I LIVE here, but I don't own it," Peter said, his eyes shadowed. "I suppose you could say I'm the estate manager."

Nanny eyed him speculatively, her interest in him superceding her discomfort at being thrust into Wilkes' world so suddenly. "The owner is your, er, your cousin, isn't that right? Or your aunt... your uncle's wife." she amended, just as Peter spoke similar words.

"Felicity is my late uncle's wife. And unfortunately I suppose I must say that my cousin Nigel is the present owner of Marshwood."

Finding it rawther strange that for the second time he would not allow them to even think of Felicity as his 'aunt', Nanny pushed her inward questions aside as she walked nervously to the front doors with Wilkes and Peter.

Opening the door, Peter walked in and a very correct older gentleman materialized instantly. "Lord Marshwood and his wife are entertaining in the salon, and I expect they would not be amused were _you_ to interrupt them." He stared down Peter, then turned his gaze on Wilkes and Nanny.

"Oh, Crestwell, this is my cousin, Wilkes, and his wife, Nanny. SIR Wilkes and LADY Nanny, perhaps I should say. Is Nanny your name or a nickname? No matter!" Peter waved his hand languidly and turned back to the butler. "Doubtless you know of Wilkes' nephew, Lord Sandford? He's an Earl too."

"I do know him, indeed, sir," Crestwell said somewhat pompously, carefully enunciating his words. "The present Earl's father often came here to visit Lord Marshwood's father..."

"Yes, we ALL know that story. Tell me, Crestwell, where is Felicity?"

"The Countess is in the rose garden..."

"Come along, Wilkes... Nanny... the rose garden is through here." Ignoring Crestwell's attempt to steer them in another direction, Peter escorted Nanny and Wilkes down the hall.

Nanny walked almost blindly beside Wilkes, still frozen in shock at having been introduced as Lady Nanny. Oh my Lord, it had never occurred to her that once she married Sir Wilkes, _she_ would be a lady for sure, sure, sure! She had thought Peter had just been teasing before, but now... yes, she WAS a lady! Panic threatened to overtake her.

Then a door opened just as they reached it, and an irritated-looking man about Peter's age came out, carefully closing the door behind himself. "Peter, for God's sake, where have you been? We expected you home two hours ago!"

"I've been rounding up some visitors for your mother, Nigel... rescued your father's friend's brother, Sir Wilkes, on the road," Peter said.

"My brother was Lord Sandford, Lord Marshwood," Wilkes said very correctly, recognizing Nigel immediately. Then, thrilling to the opportunity to say the words that almost made him burst with pride, he added, "This is my wife, Lady Anne. We call her Nanny."

Nanny still was not accustomed to thinking of herself as a lady OR as Anne, not to mention as the wife of Sir Wilkes. And this young man was an _earl_, for Lord's sake! "'ow d'you do?" she said, quaking at the supercilious look on Nigel's face. Nigel looked down his nose at her, and Nanny felt about as high as a beetle. Why had she had to drop her 'h' in this moment of stress?

"Nanny? Really? Hmmm... well, charmed, I'm sure," Nigel drawled. He turned back to Peter. "Mother's in the garden, but..."

"We're just heading out there. You and Caroline have fun with your company... Felicity and I will have fun with ours..." and Peter escaped, pulling Nanny's hand so that she had to follow him quickly. Wilkes followed closely behind.

Hurrying through the kitchen and out the back door, Peter looked around a while before heading off to the right. Nanny and Wilkes followed not far behind, hand in hand again, Nanny's face glowing as she looked around at the lovely gardens.

Then they heard a woman's voice, "Ohhhhh... BOTHER!"

Peter peered around a flowering shrub and said, "Dear girl, you look shot to pieces! Everything all right?"

"No, everything is not all right!" the irritated voice came again. "Everything is quite, quite ghastly, if you must know!"

"Oh dear..." Peter sounded properly sympathetic, but he glanced back at Wilkes and winked. "Precisely how ghastly?"

Now the woman's voice became petulant. "This morning has been rather a strain. If I hear one more carping comment about you living here... I think I'll scream!"

"Well, that IS ghastly!" Peter agreed, but his voice sounded cheerful. "However, it is hardly a screaming matter. I'm living here, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Except you, of course, darling. Now, dear girl, we have company."

"Company? WE do? As in, you and I, or as in..."

"Definitely as in 'you and I', darling," Peter drawled.

The woman came around the bush then, brushing something from her red skirt and dusting her hands. She looked startled when she saw Nanny and Wilkes. "Oh, I must apologize! I rather thought Peter was teasing me!"

"Felicity, dear girl, might I introduce you to my cousin, Sir Wilkes of Sandford, and his wife, Lady Anne?"

"Sandford?" Felicity said, staring at Wilkes. "Oh! You must be Reginald's younger brother!"

Wilkes bowed and opened his mouth to reply, but Felicity was already smiling at Nanny. "Forgive me, Lady Anne... I've never met your husband, but if you married him and you both still look so happy, he must be nothing like Reginald was!"

Taken aback by the fact that Felicity thought she and Wilkes looked 'happy', Nanny could say nothing.

Chuckling, Wilkes said dryly, "No, I am not at all like my brother, Countess."

"Please, call me Felicity. And might I call you Anne and Wilkes?"

"Please call me Nanny. I'm rawther more used to it," Nanny said, this time enunciating very carefully.

"Was Crestwell impeccably correct and formal with you when he let you in?" Felicity asked, her vivid blue eyes dancing. Nanny felt rawther... strange, looking at the lovely woman, and wasn't sure why. Could it be because she was a countess? Something was niggling her, and she found it hard to look away. What in the world...?

Peter rolled his eyes. "He tried to be, dear girl, but we managed to defeat him." He turned to Nanny and Wilkes and confided, "Crestwell's just putting on an accent, to sound very upper-class, but really he sounds just like a regular man... like the rest of the common people from this area!"

"Per'aps he really sounds common like me?" Nanny whispered to Wilkes.

Felicity's thoughts had already veered off on a tangent. She was staring at Nanny almost fixedly, then finally she looked at Peter. "Peter, dear, I wonder... It's almost undeniable, I must say! Do you see it? The resemblance?"

"See it?" Peter looked at Nanny, then at Felicity, back at Nanny and his face lit up. "NANNY! You remind me of FELICITY! Look, Wilkes... they have the same eyes!"

Nanny couldn't help but stare at Peter as if he had grown two heads. The same eyes as a _countess_, for Lord's sake? Especially a countess younger and so much more elegant than she could ever dream of being? How could she, Nanny, remind anyone of someone like Countess Felicity?

Wilkes, however, looked first at Felicity then back at his wife, and finally at Peter. "By George, they do! The eyes and... and more...""

"Now, dear girl, you don't mean to say you think Nanny is...?" Peter began, speaking to Felicity.

Felicity interrupted him. "But we've been looking for her for longer than I've been alive! You've heard the story, haven't you, Peter? I can hardly believe it! Nanny, forgive me for being so impertinent, but I must know... when were you born?"

"Er, in 1888..." Nanny stammered, bewildered by the questions and the half sentences. "S-September 30, 1888."

Looking at Peter, Felicity said intensely, "It STILL could be! That's only a day out!" Peter shrugged, seeming to wash his hands of Felicity's intentions. The Countess continued, "Nanny, please, humour me. Where were you born? Who were your parents?"

Now Nanny looked very uncomfortable again, and Wilkes reached for her hand to give her comfort. Nanny chewed her lip indecisively, not wanting to shame Wilkes further by revealing her inferior origins. At last, looking down, she admitted quietly, "I don't know any of that for sure. I was found as a baby on the steps of a foundling 'ome in London, mid-October 1888. The authorities thought I was about two weeks old so they gave me a birthdate of September 30 and the official name Anne although I was called Nanny. They never found any relatives... although I doubt they looked very 'ard. I was a good worker with the younger children even by the time I was three." She looked up bleakly at Wilkes and added softly, "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't 'ave married you, you not knowing I am even more of a nobody than just Eloise's nanny..."

"Nanny," Wilkes said softly, putting his arm around her and speaking only to her, "You were never 'just' Eloise's nanny, and you're _not_ Eloise's nanny. Not any more. You're MY Nanny... and I love you... whoever you were when you were born!" Then he turned back to Felicity. "Do please tell us why you are asking these questions, Felicity."

Then Felicity began to relate an astonishing story, one that had been all but forgotten since her parents' deaths. It appeared that eleven years before she had been born, she had had an older sister, born the first of October in 1888, who had been kidnapped from her cradle just two days after her birth... before she had even been named.

"KIDNAPPED?" Wilkes and Peter questioned together.

"Kidnapped?" Nanny echoed faintly.

Felicity explained that there had been a rash of kidnappings from 1887 to 1889 and no babies or bodies had ever been found in the surrounding towns. It had been assumed that the babies had either been given to other families in other counties or had been 'discarded' in London, which is what she suspected might have happened to Nanny. Then she said, "I can't believe there is anyone alive who can prove or disprove my theory. After all, it has been almost seventy years! Therefore, based on our resemblance, on when Nanny thinks she is born and on what I know of my sister's story, I'm just going to assume, Nanny, that you are my long-lost sister! You don't mind, do you?"

Nanny was quite overwhelmed and couldn't think of what to say. Staring at Felicity, a woman who seemed to epitomize the height of elegance for Nanny, it seemed inconceivable that the Countess wanted to assume that _she_ was related! And then to be asked if she, Nanny, _minded_? Nanny opened and closed her mouth wordlessly a couple of times, then looked at Wilkes helplessly.

Felicity rushed into speech again, saying that she had no other siblings and she had always wanted a sister! She held her face close to Nanny's and demanded of Wilkes and Peter, "You two men DO see the likeness, do you not?" and both men agreed.

Overcome as she already was, Wilkes almost pushed Nanny over the edge of reason by mentioning in an undertone to her that, since Felicity's father had been an Earl, Lord Edwards, "you are now at the same social level as I am... the child of an Earl... so you can no longer say you're from a lower 'station' in life... You and I are of equal standing!"

"Aoww, my sainted Aunt Fanny!" was Nanny's feeble response. She might be the daughter of an Earl? No, no, no! But... what if she _was_, for Lord's sake?

O o O o O o to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

The four visited in the garden for the rest of the afternoon. Felicity called for food to be brought out, but no one was really hungry after all the revelations. When Felicity's story finally began to sink in, Nanny was cautiously pleased. It appeared that she would no longer be alone in the world, now that miraculously and so very unexpectedly she had been gifted with a loving husband AND a potential long-lost sister! They walked around to look at Felicity's roses, and Felicity promised to give a delighted Nanny some cuttings in the fall. The longer she spent with Felicity and Peter, the more Nanny let her guard down and amazingly soon, to Wilkes' great relief, she was once again the boisterous, lively Nanny with whom Wilkes had fallen so deeply in love.

Peter told some amusing stories about the time four years previously when Nigel had brought home an American actress as his fiancée and how her former suitor, also an actor, had followed, and the chaos ensuing thereafter. He added that when it was learned that the actress' sister happened to be Felicity's favourite long-time lady's-maid, it was even more amusing to watch Moxie try to act like a lady.

Felicity laughed. "Moxie has been with me for twenty-one years. I could not believe it possible that, after all those years, she looked upon me as a drivelling idiot! You know, Peter, Moxie's a terribly bad liar. So it wasn't too long before I had the truth. Moxie knows me intimately."

Leaning closer and paying no attention to Nanny and Wilkes who were watching, fascinated by the relationship between the young man and the older woman, Peter said huskily, "As intimately as *I* do, darling?"

Felicity blushed vividly and looked away, suddenly silent. Nanny and Wilkes looked at each other, then back at the other two. Was it what it appeared? Could there be something between Peter and Felicity, despite the age difference and the familial relationship by marriage notwithstanding?

Then Nigel and Caroline were coming out into the garden, and were introduced to Nanny and Wilkes – this time Nanny was introduced as Felicity's long-lost sister. The young couple stared blankly at Nanny, then at Felicity, and Nigel said rudely, "Have you lost your mind, Mother?"

"Well, of course I haven't! Don't be a perfect ass!" Felicity almost growled.

"You've changed, Mother! What else can I think? You were never like this when Father was alive! It's all Peter's fault!"

"MY fault?" Peter looked astounded and hurt. He really was the master of expressive faces, Nanny thought irrelevantly, shrinking back a little. "My dear, deluded cousin..."

"Don't call me cousin! I don't want anything to do with you! Every time I see you, we end up rowing... well, I want to put an end to family rows, and the only way to do THAT is to forbid Mother from having anything more to do with you!" Nigel was almost frothing at the mouth, he was so enraged. "I've a good mind to throw you off the estate!"

"And leave you to run it yourself?" Peter's lip curled derisively.

Nigel frowned mightily, opened his mouth, then closed it soundlessly. Clearly he was not willing to do that! Wilkes and Nanny managed to back away soundlessly, noting that Caroline was looking on rawther unhappily, putting a hand on Nigel's arm in a useless effort to calm him down. However, Felicity said calmly that she and Peter were going out for dinner with Nanny and Wilkes, since Nigel and Caroline were having company.

Nigel said to his mother, "You are welcome to go out with Lady Anne, although it is highly improbably that she is your sister! You can even go with Sir Wilkes. However, I forbid you to go out in public with this emotionally unstable... fleet-chaser!"

Felicity and Peter both laughed at that order, ignored Nigel, linked arms and walked out, followed by a meek Nanny and a somewhat perturbed Wilkes.

Peter said airily to Felicity, "All's well that ends well."

With a deep sigh, Felicity agreed. "I think so. I hope so! Thank you, Peter."

The four walked around to the front and just as they got there, Frank met them at the door with Wilkes' car. "It's back, Sir Wilkes... the mechanic just dropped it off at the gate. He said no need to worry about payment, since he recognized the car as one of Lord Sandford's... he's going to send the bill there."

"Thank you," Wilkes said, smiling at the thought of Cecil's reaction upon receipt of the bill.

"You aren't going to try to go on to London tonight, are you? It's so late," Peter said. "Why don't you just stay here?"

"I suppose we could," Wilkes said, "since there is no telephone at the castle, and I'm not sure I want to go to Cecil's tonight."

"No telephone? Then you simply must stay here!" Felicity agreed promptly. "I won't hear 'no' for an answer! London is a ghastly drive in the middle of the day, let alone in the evening! Before we go for dinner, I'll just inform Crestwell that a guest suite must be prepared!"

"Thank you so much," Wilkes and Nanny said together.

Nanny then added, "Since our car and our suitcases are ''ere now, per'aps we should change for dinner?"

"Excellent idea!" Wilkes nodded, thinking he would have his new bride alone for a few moments at least.

"Wilkes, no need for you to change... you've only got a couple of oil spots from the car on your suit! Crestwell has some stuff to put on the cloth that will get the oil out, so I'll take you into the kitchen to get you fixed up," Peter said, not realizing he was dashing Wilkes' hopes of being able to kiss Nanny 'properly' and 'thoroughly' on their wedding day! Wilkes had had hopes of being in London, or at the very least a hotel by this time so that he and Nanny could commence on their honeymoon. However, he could not possibly reveal that their marriage had only been that day, not when they had been staying at his castle for the two previous nights!

With nothing to do but agree, Wilkes followed Peter. Nanny and Felicity went upstairs to change, Felicity having sent a young lad up first to the guest suite with the two suitcases and Nanny's toiletry case. Alone in the guest suite, Nanny dithered between the lilac outfit and the new red silk dress, then finally put on the red silk, deeming it a little more classy. Besides, she DID want to show off another new outfit to Willy, and perhaps could consider it her 'going away' outfit! She carefully folded away the yellow lace dress she planned to remember fondly as her wedding dress.

When Wilkes saw Nanny, his expression and his heated stare assured he that he very much approved of her dress. Then Frank agreed to drive Wilkes' car with the two couples to the fancy restaurant in the nearest town, and they had a delicious meal and became greater friends with all their sharing and conversing. Peter even went so far as to explain Nigel's comment about him being a 'fleet-chaser'. Peter confided to the other two, "I put on a good show for most people... that I am not interested in women."

"Oh?" Wilkes asked.

Peter put his hand over Felicity's for an instant before she pulled it away regretfully, looking around with wide eyes at the others in the restaurant. Gazing at Nanny and Wilkes, for the first time completely seriously, Peter said. "In truth, there is only one woman who will ever interest me."

Wilkes nodded absently, busily pondering the possibilities for disaster in such a relationship. Then Nanny spoke up. "I do wish you both all the best... in everything... and that you will be as 'appy as Wilkes and I are! What's important is that you follow your 'earts and per'aps listen to what's in other people's 'earts after that. If you're not 'urting anyone and makes you feel good, I rawther think there's nothing wrong with doing what you want with your own lives!"

Then they were back at Marshwood and Wilkes gritted his teeth and rang his nephew on the telephone to say that they were at Marshwood, the car had broken down but now was fixed, and that he and Nanny were heading back to London in the morning.

"Nanny's your doxy?" Cecil asked snidely.

"No," Wilkes said coldly, very thankful that Nanny could not hear this. "Nanny is my wife, and I'll thank you to remember that!" Ignoring Cecil's sputters of outrage and questioning, Wilkes continued, "We need Jimmy here first thing in the morning so he can drive us to the city and bring the car back here."

Cecil grumpily said he would have Jimmy taken over to Marshwood, and asked again about Nanny and when the wedding had taken place.

Again Wilkes ignored him. "Could you possibly have Jimmy bring Lois?" Wilkes asked. "Nanny wishes to have a few words with her."

"Lois? Who on earth is Lois?" Cecil asked, puzzled.

Wilkes sighed heavily. Cecil paid very little attention to his employees, and had a hard time keeping any around for that very reason. Wait until he heard that Jimmy and Lois were going to work for Wilkes once he and Nanny moved back permanently to England! Wilkes' lips quirked, but he said nothing to that effect to his nephew. "Just tell Jimmy that Lois is also requested. He'll understand. Good-bye, Cecil!"

After exchanging their goodnights, Felicity then had Crestwell show Nanny and Wilkes When an increasingly preoccupied Nanny and Wilkes finally found themselves alone in their suite, they stared at each other for a moment, then Nanny ardently launched herself at her husband of mere hours, threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Wilkes chuckled after returning her kiss with fire of his own. "Perhaps we should be careful!" he said softly. "Somehow I had never pictured my wedding night in one of Marshwood's guest rooms! Perhaps we _should_ have gone back to the castle tonight!"

"Aoww, Wilkes!" Nanny chuckled. "I 'ope we are much better than that... much, much, much! My sister wanted us to stay, and it was so sweet of 'er, I thought!" She thought for a moment, then rawther hesitantly said, "Willy, I do 'ope all will be well with Felicity and Peter. They truly do not act like aunt and nephew!"

"Nor do they act like a middle-aged widow and a young, er, 'fleet-chaser'! I thought Peter's act is truly inspired! Felicity's son has no idea what is really going on!"

"True, true, true! I 'ardly think most people DO know what is really going on when it comes to their relationship. Well, I'll be back shortly, Wilkes, I 'ave to, you know..." Nanny went through her suitcase, drew out the black negligee and hurried into the adjoining bathroom with her toiletries case.

When she came out, rawther shyly, Wilkes stared at her, his eyes showing exactly how much he desired her as he stood before her, drinking in her curvaceous figure dressed in the filmy black negligee.

Nanny blushed, and said, "You 'ave a lot of clothing on still, Sir Wilkes!"

"Undress me, Lady Anne?" Wilkes asked, desire warring with lust in his gaze.

Fingers trembling slightly, Nanny reached for the buttons on his shirt. Never before had she undressed a man! She parted his shirt to reveal his chest lightly dusted with graying hair. "You're... magnificent," she murmured between kisses, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed when _her_ clothing was fully removed. She had decidedly more curves than muscles at this stage of her life! Although to be sure, this shocking negligee showed almost everything anyway! Dizzy with a sense of power, she next tugged on Wilkes' belt. "I want you out of your trousers."

A deep chuckle shook his chest, but his laughter dissolved into a groan. Gritting his teeth and fighting for control, he closed his eyes and held himself rigid as she slid both trousers and briefs down his legs. He was very much afraid that everything would be over much too quickly and Nanny would not have the wedding night she deserved. His fingers caressed her shoulders and he drew her close again to kiss her deeply.

Nanny almost sobbed with the exquisite sensations pouring over her, partially wanting to pull away in order to catch her breath and almost wholly terrified that he would stop before she managed to assuage the heightened need humming through her body. She bit her lip, but her own moan slipped out when he nuzzled her neck and shoulder.

Her legs weakened, and heat pooled between them. "Willy!"

"Oh, Nan, my sweet, sweet Nanny..." he murmured hoarsely.

"Aoww, Willy..." she panted. "We must... lie down... aoww, my _Lord, _this feels so... good, good, good...!"

They edged over to the bed as they kissed passionately and Wilkes managed to tug her negligee over her head before they sank down on the bed, the tension between them growing. The heat simmering between them flared and tendrils of fire radiated through her body, culminating in exquisite heat in her belly and lower still.

"Aoww, my Lord, Wilkes!" she cried out softly, tossing her head frantically against the pillow and clenching her fingers possessively on his shoulder. "PLEASE, Willy!"

Pleasure washed over Nanny like a rolling wave of warm water as she moved beneath him mindlessly, stroking his shoulders and back. Loneliness fled, fears disappeared and the sorrows in her life vanished because Wilkes was filling her with his own surging life. Then they were both falling into a sea of sensations such as they had never before experienced in their entire lives. Their breath in ragged gasps, they clutched each other closely before Wilkes said hoarsely, "I hope this doesn't kill me. If I live another fifty years with you, Nanny, it won't be enough! I love you so much... more than life itself!"

Nanny felt as if she had melted into the bed, her body spent and throbbing with the aftermath of their lovemaking. She couldn't think enough to even reply.

"Nanny? Are you... are you all right?"

She couldn't control the smile that wearily lifted her lips. "My stars, stars, stars, Willy... that was incredible... I waited almost seventy years to feel like this, and never dreamt it would be this, this, this wonderful. Thank you, love." Wanting to talk about it, perhaps even experience again, Nanny was too, too, too overcome... and she slipped into sleep.

Wilkes tucked her close to him and his own eyes closed. His love was right where she would be for the rest of their lives... beneath, above... but most importantly, _beside_ him!

O o O o O o

The next morning, after some rawther heated 'cuddling' and marvelling at the fact that, rather than being completely exhausted by hours of lovemaking, their energy level felt boundless, Wilkes mentioned that perhaps they should go down to see if Jimmy and Lois had arrived. "The sooner we get to London, the sooner we can know whether or not Kay and Eloise have arrived in England."

Nanny kissed him one more time, then disentangled herself, saying, "Well, let's move, move, move!" She threw off the covers and began singing her usual morning duties song in a slightly wavery voice as she got to her feet:

"_London from bottom to top is up!_

_The keeper in the shop is up!_

_And even Mrs. Mop is up!_

_Oh what a love-a-ly mawning!_

_In Trafalgar Square the bobby's up..."_

Wilkes lay in bed watching her, his eyes glowing. Suddenly she choked, faltered, then stopped singing, and her face crumpled. "Aoww, Willy, I do, do, DO 'ope Eloise is all right!"

"Nan!" Quickly Wilkes scrambled up, went to her and drew her into his arms. "Nanny, love, she must be, or Kay wouldn't have taken her to Spain..." He could feel Nanny's body shaking as she tried to suppress the tormenting anxiety that had never quite left her despite all the deep happiness of the last couple of days. "Love, please, don't worry, I'm sure they'll be in London when we get there... Please, Nan, keep calm... don't cry..."

"Aoww, Willy..." Nanny sniffed mightily, then hugged him tightly and her mouth met his in a long kiss. His hands began to meander from her back down her hips and he began nudging her back toward the bed before she suddenly came to her senses. "Aoww, my Lord, Wilkes! We must get dressed... we must get to London soon, soon, _soon_!"

With a huge sigh and a couple of kisses, Wilkes agreed reluctantly. He then convinced Nanny to wear her new red dress for added courage, saying he absolutely loved seeing her in red. After a moment, he mused, "And in lilac... and light blue... and yellow... and in nothing at all..."

"SIR WILKES!" Nanny swung around, her hands still trying to put up her fly-away hair, and she frowned at him.

He grinned back. "Lady Anne, I do believe I absolutely love you!"

They dressed, taking somewhat longer than usual being that they continued their caresses and kisses, then, looking at Nanny's suitcase when she was packing it, Wilkes said, "Perhaps we could stop at the dress shop soon and get a few more outfits for your trousseau? You could always get a new evening gown for the party we'll put on at the Plaza when we get back there..." He looked admiringly at Nanny in her red dress and added, "and that shop has clothing that makes you look even lovelier than usual, Nanny!"

Nanny had been about to demur, but at the look in his eyes, she smiled shyly. "I'd like that, for sure, sure, sure! And per'aps another negligee?"

Wilkes looked very interested. "In red? Although, I must admit," and his face reddened slightly, "most of the time I believe I'll prefer you OUT of the negligee!"

Flushing herself, Nanny nevertheless smiled widely. "Aoww, Willy...!"

When Nanny was introduced to Lois, who had arrived with Jimmy just moments before Nanny and Wilkes came downstairs, the two women were friends and allies at first glance. Wilkes smiled in satisfaction to see them chatting together, and he and Jimmy exchanged nods... the new household which had been created by this marriage was bound to be far happier than was the estate of Sandford. Jimmy was also very pleased to hear that Nanny and Wilkes were married, although he was a little annoyed that Wilkes hadn't waited until he and Lois could have attended the wedding.

"We didn't really have a wedding celebration, you understand," Wilkes said to him in an undertone. "We were just married in a very private ceremony and the date will be kept quiet. Actually, the vicar and the archbishop have agreed to backdate the marriage certificate and records for us, so officially we were married three days ago, on our way here from London. At any rate, we'll celebrate our wedding back in New York next week... assuming Nanny's employer doesn't throw a monkey wrench into the plans!"

"Nanny's employer?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"The woman Nanny was waiting for in London. We still are not sure she and her daughter have arrived in the country. Kay sent a telegram to Nanny in New York saying that it was urgent for Nanny to come to London, then decided to 'hop' over to Spain first, leaving Nanny at loose ends in the city."

"Sounds like a piece of work." Jimmy shook his head wonderingly. "However she came to England, though, I'd say Nanny is the best thing that has happened to you in years."

"You have that right, my friend. You certainly have that right!" Wilkes agreed.

"We've been invited to eat in the kitchen, so let us know when you're ready to go!" Jimmy said next. "Come, Lois, the grand knight and his lady need their breakfast, so let's go get ours!"

As Jimmy and his wife disappeared down the hallway, a laughing Felicity and Peter came in from the garden. Felicity beamed at Nanny. "I was so happy when I first woke up this morning and remembered that now I have a sister!"

"Dear girl, allow me to remind you that it was not your first thought this morning!" Peter murmured.

Nanny flushed at the hidden meaning in his words, and Felicity bit her lip and frowned at him. "Peter, please!" she hissed.

"Yes, darling, I must say that sentiment is a tad closer..." Peter was irrepressible.

"Oh, you're simply impossible sometimes!" Felicity snapped.

Wilkes cleared his throat, and at that moment heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs. They all swung around to look up and Nigel, feeling the brunt of their combined stares, stopped mid-step and frowned. "What ARE you doing here so early?" he grumbled, looking directly at Peter.

"Just hanging around... as usual. Hasn't anyone told you that curiosity killed the cat?" Peter shrugged.

"Some day, Peter, you may find your own tongue will be the death of you!" Nigel snapped, and turned to stomp back up the stairs.

After a breakfast which an annoyed Nigel, Lord Marshwood, boycotted since Peter had put in an early appearance, Felicity urged Wilkes and Nanny to stop in on their way back to their castle, after they returned from the United States. They agreed to consider it, but Nanny was not eager to repeat a meeting with the young Earl.

Nanny hugged Felicity tightly, ignoring the boorish young man. "Aoww, I do 'ope you _are_ my sister, Felicity!" she whispered.

"We're just going to say we are!" Felicity reminded her, returning her hug. "And don't worry about what Nigel says or thinks... he reminds me so much of his father, my late husband, at moments like these! I get so angry sometimes, I truly do think I'll explode!"

"Per'aps you could come to visit us at the castle instead of us coming 'ere for a while? Until 'e calms down a bit?" Nanny suggested.

"Perhaps. Peter, we've been invited to visit Wilkes' castle when they return!" Felicity turned to Peter with a bright smile.

"Splendid idea, darling!" Peter returned.

Nanny, looking from one to the other, saw the obvious love between them and realized they were already so comfortable with herself and Wilkes that they hadn't bothered to cover up or hide the unorthodox emotion. She sighed inwardly, realizing for the first time that wealth and privilege really did not smooth all pathways in life.

"Er, you might have to wait until we get a few more rooms opened up," Wilkes said. "Unless you have a pressing desire to camp outside."

"That would be different, wouldn't it?" chuckled Felicity.

"I do believe we will be waiting," Peter said quickly.

Finally all the goodbyes were said and the estate car was heading to London, Nanny and Wilkes settled in the back and Jimmy at the wheel with Lois beside him. Wilkes soon realized that Nanny's thoughts had flown ahead to what she might find in London, as his new bride was biting her lip, twisting her hands in her lap, and leaning forward as if unconsciously urging the car to move faster. He put his hand over Nanny's, and she jumped, then apologized.

"I'm just... so, so, so nervous, love," she said, a weak smile on her face when she looked at him. "What will Kay say when she 'ears that I am married? What if... well, I'm just nervous, for Lord's sake!"

"I know... and you've no reason to be nervous. You look beautiful, you are the daughter of an Earl, the wife of a rather unprepossessing knight..."

"WILKES!" Nanny was horrified by his last words. "You are neither drab nor dreary, love... and you are the kindest, sweetest man in the world!"

"Kind and sweet. Well, that's nice. I must admit, though, that I've always wanted to be tall, dark and handsome... suave... sophisticated... well, at times I suppose I can be sophisticated, but not the others!" Wilkes said wryly. Then he tightened his grasp on her hands. "But now I'm the happiest man in the world because you love me as much as I love you!"

"Aoww, Willy... and I always will love you, too!" Nanny kissed him deeply, forgetful of the two in the front seat. Wilkes exerted himself to give her something to think of other than Kay and Eloise... and managed very successfully indeed!

After long moments of silence except for the heavy breathing from the rear, Jimmy looked over at Lois and winked. "Reminds me of our honeymoon. Almost makes you wish for a sound-proofed back seat, don't it, Lois, m'dear?"

Lois grinned back at him, and patted his arm. "Either that or to be alone in the backseat ourselves!"

O o O o O o To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

The four stopped for a meal where Jimmy had left them to go on their own four eventful days previously, and although Lois and Jimmy initially balked at sharing the meal with Nanny and Wilkes, they were finally convinced to sit down with them so that they could hammer out some decisions as to the castle and what would be done in the future. Once the formalities of asking if Lois and Jimmy would be willing to leave Sandford and move to the castle were over, the four got a great deal of amusement out of trying to think of a good name for the castle. Nanny kept declaring it should be something 'airy', because it was her 'castle in the air come to life', but no one could think of anything really appropriate.

It was decided that Jimmy and Lois would immediately arrange to have more rooms aired out and renovated, especially the 'master suite' and one or two guest suites. Jimmy and Lois, when they could move in, would take over the suite already renovated, including the kitchen. Jimmy then added that if Wilkes let them know when he and Nanny were returning from America, they would get in a supply of food and wood for the fireplace and make sure the telephone worked 'for outgoing calls, if nothing else,' Jimmy grinned.

"I'd offer to come and be your cook, right away when you're back," Lois said, "but knowing Lord Sandford, we will have to work out our full ninety days at the very least. Somehow I don't think it will be that long before you are back in England."

"I do hope not," Wilkes agreed. "I think Nanny and I can manage on our own for a while... as a sort of, you know... honeymoon period... alone...!"

"Willy, I'm sorry... I 'ate to rush you, but... if Eloise and Kay are..." Nanny suddenly found the wait interminable.

Understanding as usual, Wilkes arranged payment for the meal and the four got back in to the car and headed on the last stretch to London. Nanny exacted a promise from Wilkes that he would not mention the fact that she was possibly a sister to Felicity. "I don't want that to make a difference as to 'ow she treats me, love. It will serve no purpose now. Per'aps later... Please, promise me..."

"I promise, Nanny, that I will not mention Felicity to Kay... that will be your decision." He kissed her again, knowing that already she was growing tense at the thought of seeing Kay and Eloise again, and having to face them with their marriage and her decision to leave Kay's employ.

As soon as they drew up to the hotel, Nanny was fumbling at the door latch, so Wilkes hurried around to her side and helped her out, saying they would contact Jimmy and Lois as soon as they returned to England. As they walked into the lobby, Wilkes could feel Nanny's tremors from his hand on her elbow. He longed to reassure her but realized that only seeing Eloise safe would help the woman he loved.

"NAAANNNYYYY!" came a familiar glad call, and Nanny's head snapped around.

There was Eloise, flying across the lobby, smiles wreathing her face. Nanny dropped to her knees as the child reached her, and the two hugged tightly as if they had been parted for years rather than days. Wilkes smiled down at them, seeing tears of happiness streaming down Nanny's face, and found himself blinking back his own tears.

"Aoww, Eloise, I've missed you so, so, so much, love!" Nanny murmured. She pulled back a bit and looked Eloise over carefully, then hugged her close again. "You look all right... but aoww, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Nanny! Maman was a little upset when you weren't here when we arrived, but it was absolutely thrilling for me, Eloise, to hear you had gone with Sir Wilkes! Oh Nanny, we have something absolutely divine, divine, divine to tell you! But Maman will be annoyed if I tell you first. And she said it had to be done in person, because over the telephone was not acceptable. Come on up to our room... we got here after the soccer tournament so now we have a suite. Maman said you can sleep on the pull-out sofa in the living room part..."

"Eloise, I won't ne..." Nanny began, but Eloise wasn't paying any attention.

"Just wait until you hear what Maman has to say... it's just so much to think about when you're six, you know, but I'll be seven in only a week, so maybe I'll be able to think of everything then. Come on, Nanny, hurry, we have to skitter on up to the suite so Maman can tell you our news!"

Nanny's eyes met Wilkes as he assisted her to her feet. Then he said in an undertone, "I'll see about getting a room, shall I? And perhaps meet you up at Kay's in a few moments? Just to, you know, give you a bit of time..."

Gratefully Nanny smiled at him and gripped his hand. "Thank you, lo... er, Sir Wilkes..."

"Anytime, Lady Anne," He swept her a deep bow, which made Nanny flush to her hairline and Eloise to gape speechlessly at the sight, then he turned towards the front desk.

"NANNY!" Eloise exclaimed at last. "Sir Wilkes called you 'Lady Anne'! Why would he do that?"

"Er... it's a long story, Eloise. Let's go find your mother, pet. I think we 'ave a lot to talk about."

"I think you are right!" Eloise said darkly, shooting a grim glance at Wilkes over at the desk, then turning her back on him, thereby missing the wistful glance that Nanny sent her new husband before following the child to the lift.

O o O o O o

"Maman! Maman! Here's Nanny! She FINALLY came back!" Eloise shrieked loudly as she threw open the door of the suite in which they were presently residing.

Kay turned from the pile of dresses on the sofa she was studying intently and smiled, although Nanny had the feeling the smile was a little forced. "At last! Hello, Nanny! Finally you remembered us! We wondered where you were and why you had abandoned us! It's good to see you now that you eventually have returned!" She hugged Nanny briefly, then let her go.

"Well, you 'adn't said 'ow long you were going to be before you got 'ere, so..." Nanny began apologetically, instantly falling back into the subservient mode she had adopted with Kay many years before. Kay was a master at making Nanny feel very, very, very guilty about whatever she did that had not first been approved by Kay. The younger woman had been able to erode Nanny's self-confidence even as a young child, and had only bettered her technique as she grew older. She was also, however, adept at giving Nanny just enough praise to keep the older woman feeling grateful to her for the job and the life she had as Eloise's nanny. And yet Nanny was convinced that Kay loved her but was just thoughtless and perhaps a little spoiled... surely the younger woman was not as cruel as she so often seemed to be, for Lord's sake!

Now Kay's brow furrowed as she ran her eyes up and down Nanny's body clad in the lovely red dress partially revealed by the open coat. "Good heavens, what are you wearing, Nanny? You are generally in a navy skirt and white blouse. Now, instead of looking like a child's caregiver, you look rather like a tart!" Her tinkling laughter trilled out. Nanny cringed.

"She certainly looks sweet enough to be a tart, doesn't she, Maman?" Eloise said, oblivious to the insult. Eloise hugged Nanny who was still taken aback by Kay's comment. "Oh, I missed, missed, missed you so, Nanny! I love you!"

"I love you, too, pet," Nanny replied automatically, but unacknowledged pain lingered in her eyes. She pulled her coat a little more tightly around her body and wished Wilkes had come up with her.

"I suppose you had to borrow some clothes when visiting the gentry with Sir Wilkes! Well, no matter. You can change shortly, Nanny, into your own clothes." Kay waved her hand, dismissing the topic as unimportant. "I'm so glad you're back now... I won't need to worry about a babysitter! Now, which dress do you think I should wear for dinner tonight? I've got to look..."

"Absolutely divine!" Eloise broke in. "For Papa, you know."

"Er... Papa?" Nanny questioned hesitantly. Eloise's father had died before her birth, she knew, so now who was Eloise calling 'papa'?

"Tell her, Maman!" Eloise said excitedly. "Oh, Nanny, it's such absolutely wonderful news!"

Uncharacteristically flushing a little, Kay turned back to her clothing on the sofa and spoke over her shoulder in a carefully studied voice, trying to sound nonchalant. "I'm going to marry Eric next month. Eloise already is calling him Papa."

Nanny's jaw dropped in her astonishment. "Next month? You are marrying Eric next MONTH? Who IS Eric, for Lord's sake?"

"Eric is my papa! Isn't it terribly, terribly, terribly exciting, Nanny? We knew you would be absolutely surprised!" Eloise danced around. "Papa's rich, rich, rich and he's going to pay for me to go to a fabulous boarding school in Spain – we saw it yesterday before we left to come here! And he's going to get an apartment for you, Nanny, right beside the school so you can be near me whenever I need you or when I have holidays. Isn't that absolutely divine? We're going to live in Spain! Papa said he might even buy a house in Madrid for him and Maman, but Maman didn't think it was necessary because he already has a house in Barcelona."

"Spain?" Nanny sat down limply on the nearest chair. "Live in Spain?"

"I know that you don't really care where you live, as long as you're taken care of, Nanny," Kay said, still not meeting Nanny's eyes, "and even though you ARE getting rather, er, old to be caring for Eloise, you could probably manage for the short times she'd be around during vacations... at least for a year or two. After that, you could decide where you want to live, of course. As long as it's not too far for Eloise to travel to school, naturally it wouldn't matter to us WHERE you live!"

"Your 'usband is going to adopt Eloise?" Nanny asked faintly, knowing Eloise had secretly longed for a father, but still trying to decipher Kay's words about where she, Nanny would live with relation to Eloise. It sounded as though Kay was expecting to continue leaving Eloise with Nanny almost exclusively except while she was at a boarding school! No, no, no, Nanny had taught Kay much better than that, hadn't she? Much, much, much!

"That's the best part, Nanny!" Eloise cried. "Maman said the old man she was married to before wasn't my real father after all, but that Eric WAS really my father way, way, way back then!" She added confidentially, "I think she really didn't love that old man so that's why she didn't like to talk about him much when I was growing up, but she DID love Papa, you know, so then I came along... but she had to keep me, Eloise, a secret."

Nanny could not believe that Kay would have told her daughter such a thing, but then she was realizing more and more that she had never really known Kay. What mother would tell her six-year-old daughter that the man she had been raised to think of as her father really was not... and that a new father was her real one? It didn't matter whether or not it was true, Nanny did not think it was appropriate for Kay to have told a young child such a thing.

Eloise continued to speak shrilly. "But now he knows and I know. So he doesn't even HAVE to adopt me and we now can be a family for ever and ever and ever! Just Papa and Maman and you and ME, Eloise! And Weenie and Skipperdee too, of course!"

Unable to think of anything to say, Nanny was very, very, VERY glad when a knock came to the door. Eloise danced over to open it, crying out, "Maybe that's Papa now! Oh, no, it isn't! It's Sir Wilkes! Hallo again, Sir Wilkes! Are you staying here at this hotel, too?"

"Yes, actually," Wilkes smiled at the child. "We, er, I have a suite just down the hall." His eyes sought Nanny's, and she forced a smile.

"Kay is getting married," Nanny said, trying to speak lightly, but she had the miserable feeling it was coming out sounding rawther flat.

"Wonderful!" Wilkes said heartily. "May I offer my congratulations, Kay?" He was indeed pleased by the news, because that surely meant that Nanny was not going to be required in an official capacity any longer when it came to Eloise!

"Thank you. I've been keeping plans on hold until Nanny finally returned to London today," Kay said, "and now that she has arrived at last, Eric and I can move ahead with our arrangements for the move to Spain."

"Move to Spain?" Wilkes parroted, almost as stunned as Nanny. "You're, er, moving to Spain, Kay?"

"All of us are going! It's so, so, so exciting!" Eloise broke in. "I'll miss Bill and Maggie and living in the Plaza Hotel, of course, but I'm going to boarding school in Spain and Nanny's going to be living right beside the school so that if there's any problems, she'll be there for me, Eloise!"

"I don't think so," was Wilkes' almost instant and definitely emphatic denial. Nanny drew in a sharp breath. Eloise hadn't been paying any attention to Nanny right then, but Kay's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two older adults.

"I assume that Nanny hasn't had the opportunity to inform you of our news," Wilkes said firmly. He stepped over to where Nanny was sitting almost paralysed with anxiety and, standing behind her, put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. Eloise stared at them, puzzled. "Might I pass on our glad tidings, my dear?" Wilkes asked his wife and Nanny nodded feebly.

Eloise's eyes rounded, but Kay sucked in a sudden breath herself. Eloise said hesitantly, "Why did you call Nanny 'my dear', Sir Wilkes?"

Wilkes permitted himself a tight smile in Kay's direction, then said to Eloise, "Nanny and I are married. She is now legally Lady Anne, my wife."

There was a stunned silence in the room. Then Eloise almost whispered, in a quavery voice full of disbelief, "What do you mean?"

Nanny reached for the child and pulled the stiff little body closer to her. "I married Sir Wilkes, love. See my rings?" She pulled off the glove and the diamonds on her hand sparkled.

"Married? You married Sir Wilkes?" Eloise's voice was still uncharacteristically quiet. "But... but you're still Nanny, aren't you? MY Nanny? Not someone else? Not that... Lady Anne?"

"I'm still Nanny," she said softly, "but I'm _also _Lady Anne." Nanny swallowed again, still finding that hard to believe. Then she carried on, speaking tenderly to the child she loved and who she was very much afraid she was hurting unintentionally. "I'm going to be living with Sir Wilkes from now on. Here in England. In his castle."

"In his CASTLE?" Eloise's voice rose sharply. "In ENGLAND? Not SPAIN, WITH ME, ELOISE? NO! Oh, this is one of the times I absolutely HAVE TO HAVE A TANTRUM!" In moments, her shrieks were echoing through the hotel. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Nanny frantically tried to hush her, as did Kay after a furious look at Wilkes, but Wilkes calmly went over to the side table and poured a glass of cold water from the pitcher there. He returned and watched the child kicking her heels on the floor and rolling around while she screamed, and waited until both Kay and Nanny were more or less out of range. Then he upended the glass onto Eloise's head. Icy water cascaded over her face, into her open mouth, down her neck... and splashed onto Kay just a little before she could jump back out of the way.

Eloise stopped mid-scream, coughed and sputtered for a moment, shaking her head hard as she sat up and grabbed at Nanny's coat to dry her eyes. Shocked, the child stared up at Wilkes in silence, as did Kay and Nanny. Then Nanny started to laugh, a deep, hearty, infectious laugh that very quickly had much of the tension in the room relieved and everyone else laughing as well.

"Tantrums are not allowed," Wilkes said mildly, as soon as the laughter died down.

"Sir Wilkes, do you know you sound like Nanny when she says that being bored is not allowed?" Eloise asked in a conversational tone, vastly different from her passionate outburst just moments before. She got to her feet and shook her arms to dislodge more water.

"Perhaps that's because we're married now..." Wilkes mused.

Kay got to her feet slowly and sat down on the sofa, her eyes going from Nanny to Wilkes and back again. Her gaze showed her confusion, as if she couldn't quite believe that Nanny would choose Wilkes over Eloise... or perhaps it was that Wilkes would choose someone like Nanny to be his lady. "You're... really married?"

"Yes," Nanny almost whispered. "I'm... I'm sorry for not giving you any warning, Kay..."

"You didn't have a lot of warning yourself, Nanny," Wilkes reminded her with a soft smile, taking her hand in his and stroking it lovingly. "I've known since March that I wanted to marry you."

"March!" Kay gasped. "Really? But... she's... she's just a... a nanny... and you're a _knight _and way above her socially! What will your family say? What will they do? They'll never accept Nanny! You can't mean it, Sir Wilkes!"

Kay was merely saying all that Nanny had felt... but it hurt her horribly, and she blanched. Wilkes' brown eyes, usually so warm and loving, turned to ice and Nanny felt the chill to her bones. She began to tremble. His anger, however, was not directed at her but rawther at Kay.

"Nanny is my wife," Wilkes said through clenched teeth. "As such, she will be treated with the greatest of respect by everyone... and it will all be deserved. Nanny is every bit as well-born as I am..."

"Wilkes, please...!" Nanny had to stop him from revealing her possible past and she gripped his hands tightly, shaking her head violently.

Speaking at the same time, however, Kay had burst out, "Well-born? Just _listen_ to her! She was so very obviously brought up on the streets of London...! She'll be an embarrassment to you every time she opens her mouth, just as she was to me..." Kay's eyes widened in surprise at her own outburst. She had never meant to say THAT, however true it might be!

Fortunately for Kay's well-being at that precise moment, Eloise decided that attention had been off her for quite long enough. "I have an idea!" she announced, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Let's just pretend that you are GOING to get married, and we'll wait for a month to say you ARE married! Then we can all be married at the same time! We'll just pretend you aren't married yet!"

"That might work," Kay said quickly, "even just for tonight. If Nanny sleeps on the pull-out couch as usual here, it will help Eloise become accustomed to the fact that things are going to change. It wouldn't be such a rude shock to her... or myself, for that matter..."

"No," Wilkes refused categorically, "Things aren't 'going to change', they HAVE changed. We are married, and my wife will stay with me. Alone. Tonight. And every night for the rest of our lives."

Eloise pouted. Kay flushed and looked away from his determined face.

"I agree with him, Eloise," Nanny said quietly. "Really, Kay, when were you two planning to go back to the Plaza? Sometime in the next month or AFTER you're married? You weren't going to be going back in the next day or two, are you?" she asked.

Kay had the grace to blush. "Well, no... I had thought I'd tell you about the move, and really, it wasn't something that COULD be done by telephone, was it? Then I had thought that while we went to Spain to continue making arrangements, you could go back and start the packing..."

"With Eloise?" Nanny asked in an even voice, amazed she wasn't more angry. Kay really had been taking advantage of her for so many years, and she hadn't seen it at all, at all, at all!

"I don't think so, but..." Eloise started.

"So I was just to wait around by myself for you to return?" Nanny questioned the child further.

"Well... Maman said you'd be busy packing. Sir Wilkes might be there, too, some of the time... and you could take Weenie and Skipperdee back with you so you won't be lonely!"

"Aoww, Eloise, love, I'm sorry," Nanny said, shaking her head, "but I want to be with Sir Wilkes _now_. Now and always, not just some of the time. I don't want to wait any more. We don't 'ave that many years left, and I want to make the most of them!"

"But you've been my mostly-companion all my life!" wailed Eloise. "Nanny, I absolutely HATE Sir Wilkes for taking you away from me!"

"Eloise!" Nanny exclaimed. "That's rude, rude, rude! I've taught you much better than that! Much, much, much! Manners matter!"

"Not when your heart is breaking!" Eloise sobbed. "Like mine is... absolutely breaking, Nanny!"

Then Kay stepped in quickly, although she still looked as if she could not quite believe that this was happening. "Eloise, please. This is what we'll do. We'll go back to the Plaza in a day or two with Nanny and Sir Wilkes... you and Papa and I will pack up all our things while Nanny is there to help us and then we'll come back to Europe a week before OUR wedding!"

"Sir Wilkes, did you say the room you booked here was just down the hall?" Eloise asked, irrelevantly.

"That is correct," Wilkes nodded.

"Well," Eloise said, "It'll be like it was at the Plaza. Couldn't we just keep living this way ... here or at the Plaza, or in any hotel in Spain or even in England, and Nanny could still live with me and just visit with Sir Wilkes sometimes?"

"Eloise, dear," Kay said, "most marriages aren't like that. I expect they'll want to live together." She sent a faint smile to Wilkes, receiving a relieved nod in return.

"And Eloise," Nanny said enticingly, "I've seen Sir Wilkes' castle. I'm going to have fun, fun, fun helping Sir Wilkes restore it, and you'll be able to visit us often. Besides helping, think of how much exploring you could do there!"

At last Eloise gradually began to cheer up. When she was feeling a little happier, Eloise said to Nanny, hugging her tightly, "I guess you were building some absolutely divine castles in the air when you thought of Sir Wilkes before, Nanny... you were NOT just daydreaming. Remember you said it meant thinking about something you were not going to ever be able to have, no matter how much you might want it? Well, maybe if I look everly so hard at your castle, I'll even be able to find a sleeping princess there!"

"I suppose anything is possible, pet," Nanny said, hugging her again.

O o O o O o

Kay's fiancé, Eric, arrived shortly, and was greeted by a spate of talking from both Kay and Eloise. Nanny stepped back beside Wilkes, who put his hand on the small of her back as comfort. Then the two were introduced to the young man who, rawther surprisingly Nanny thought, looked very capable and accepting of all that had transpired. It was plain that he knew how to handle both Kay and Eloise, because in very short order it seemed that everything was on track. Most surprisingly, it turned out that he knew of Wilkes and had admired him for a long time. Eric was properly respectful to Nanny which meant that Wilkes approved of him immediately.

After making arrangements with the airlines for them all to fly back to New York City the following day, Wilkes suggested to Nanny that he take her to the dress shop to purchase an evening gown for the party they planned to put on at the Plaza to celebrate their marriage. Nanny glanced at Eloise then back at Wilkes, and he correctly interpreted her pleading look and promptly invited Eloise to come with them if her mother agreed. Eloise was thrilled to be included and Kay nodded gratefully, saying she and Eric would use the time to discuss the change in plans.

Surprisingly well-behaved at the dress shop, Eloise drank the juice the saleswoman brought her and grinned when the woman said something about her grandparents obviously caring for her a great deal, having brought her from the United States for a visit to England, if she heard the child's accent right. Nanny wasn't given much chance to say anything, as Wilkes announced that they were ordering more outfits to be made especially for her, including a couple of evening gowns, and that at least one evening gown and perhaps a new spring coat was required for the following day. He added that this time money was no object and Nanny would not need to see the bills, and although Nanny would have the last say, he would appreciate being able to give his opinion, too. The saleswoman beamed at him, and assured him that she would be more than happy to comply, and Nanny rawther reluctantly agreed to model various styles for him... "but the evening dresses only, for Lord's sake, Willy!"

Nanny chose a few more styles of day dresses in various colours, a filmy red blouse with a red chemise to wear beneath it since red was clearly one of Wilkes' favourite colours, a lovely coat in royal blue with red trim, blushingly asked for a red negligee set, and modelled a brown, a red, a black and a peach coloured evening dress for Wilkes' consideration. She begged to try on a navy dress, but Wilkes flatly refused to consider it, saying it looked much too utilitarian for his wife! He encouraged her to buy all the evening dresses, but Nanny shook her head decisively, saying she didn't want too many new ones at once, for Lord's sake! She planned to come back to this shop often in the future! This, of course, made the saleswoman smile broadly.

Nanny finally chose the red evening dress to be made up for when they returned to England and the brown one as the one she would take with her to the States to wear at the Plaza for their wedding party.

Because Eloise truly had been a model child, the two decided to take her next to a children's store recommended by the saleswoman at the dress shop and Eloise ecstatically chose a new pink lace-ruffled dress to wear at the Plaza party as well. Then Wilkes took them all out for dinner that evening. Kay apparently had done some thinking and had spoken to Eric over the interval and after the meal, she was most conciliatory. When Eric and Wilkes were busy talking, Kay, obviously hoping for a bit of a compromise, spoke hesitantly with Nanny about putting Eloise into a boarding school in England not far from where Wilkes and Nanny would be living, saying that that way Eloise would be close for holidays if she and Eric couldn't be around, and Eloise would have someone close and caring who would visit occasionally and who could come quickly in an emergency.

Nanny understood from THAT to mean that Kay still did not want to be completely responsible for her own daughter... and she finally decided that that was Kay's nature and would not ever change. At that point, Nanny began to feel very, very sorry for both mother and daughter, who could have had so much in their relationship had things been different. She agreed to talk about it with Wilkes later, and to give their answer in the morning. With that, Kay had to be content.

That night when Nanny was lying in Wilkes' arms, trying to catch her breath after their energetic lovemaking, she timidly broached the subject of having Eloise in a boarding school near them in England, so that she, Nanny, could "keep a close eye on my pet. I love 'er dearly, you know, despite everything."

"I know, my love," Wilkes said, tenderly kissing her and gently caressing the bare skin of her shoulder. "I know that you would miss her too much if the child is cut out of your life, and to be perfectly honest, I expect I would miss Eloise too. As long as she is to be in boarding school most of the time, I am quite willing for her to visit us at the castle. Besides, Eric told me over dinner that he was thrilled at the news that he was a father and he plans to be much more involved in Eloise's life in the future. He was asking about working with my company here, which would be a tremendous asset to both of us, actually, and is considering moving his base from France NOT to Spain as he and Kay had discussed, but to England... He even went so far as to say that boarding school for Eloise may not be permanent. It all depends on how she adjusts and whether or not she enjoys it. I think I would trust Eric to be more on top of the situation than Kay, to be perfectly honest. But yes, to get back to your original question, yes, of course Eloise can visit here often. We are not going to lose contact with her just because we are now married!"

"Aoww, Willy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nanny hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately to show her appreciation. "I love you so, so, so much!"

"And Nanny, thank you again for buying the red negligee set... no doubt just for me..." Wilkes kissed her cheeks and lips lightly.

"Hmmm," Nanny hid her smile and tried to sound stern. "And where is now, might I ask? On the FLOOR, for Lord's sake!" At least Wilkes didn't think she looked like a 'tart' in red, whatever Kay thought!

"Well, you DID look very lovely in it... briefly..." Wilkes' lips slid down to the hollow in her throat, Nanny's body responded to his touch instantly, and all thoughts of Kay and her petty comments disappeared.

"Willy, aoww, my Lord... not again!" She was shocked.

"No?" Wilkes drew back slightly, looking very disappointed. "Well, if you are certain..."

Nanny quickly pulled him close again. "I didn't mean, NO, not again... I meant, REALLY? Not again! Yes, yes, YES!"

His chuckle turned into a low moan of pleasure as they immersed themselves in one another once more.

O o O o O o to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

The flight from England to the United States was accomplished with relative ease the next day, then Nanny, Wilkes, Eloise, Kay and Eric were alighting from a taxicab in front of the Plaza Hotel in New York City. Maggie was sitting in her carriage across the street and Eloise waved madly at her, and cried out excitedly, "Nanny and Sir Wilkes are MARRIED now, Maggie!"

"Really? Sure and that's wonderful news!" Maggie called back, her face shining happily.

"Thank you, Margaret!" Nanny mouthed, smiling widely before taking Wilkes' arm and turning towards the entrance to the hotel.

Charlie the doorman, naturally having heard Eloise's shouts, greeted Nanny and Wilkes with hearty congratulations, and he hurriedly called for porters to take the baggage in. Kay hung back a bit, fussing with something in her purse, for once not claiming the limelight and letting Nanny and Wilkes have their moment of glory. Eric put his arm around her and hugged her close, kissing her cheek in appreciation for her efforts to reform in whatever small way she could. Eloise ran ahead into the Plaza, pushing through the roundabout doors, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Coming! Coming! Coming! Honeymoon couple coming through!"

Wilkes looked at Nanny and his eyebrows raised as his eyes twinkled at her red face. He whispered, "We are coming as often as we can, aren't we, Nanny?"

Scandalized, she shushed him and they pushed through the doors. Eloise by now was at the front desk banging on the bell, and when Mr. Salamone hurriedly stepped up to the counter, he covered the bell protectively and slid it out of the child's reach. "Welcome back, Eloise. May I help you?"

Then Miss Thompson came hurrying up as well, saying, "Welcome back, Eloise! WHO got married? Your mother?"

"No, no, no! Not yet, for Lord's sake! Papa's still too, too, too busy! No, Maman and Papa are getting married next month in Spain. No, Nanny and Sir Wilkes are married now!"

"Nanny and...?" "WHAT are you talking about?" Both Mr. Salamone and Miss Thompson were dumfounded. Then they caught sight of the happy couple, arm in arm, hesitating just inside the doors.

"Sir Wilkes! Nanny!" Mr. Salamone gushed, rushing out from behind the counter. "I am so sorry for that outburst. So good to see you again! As far as what Eloise just said is concerned, let me assure you that no one, I repeat NO ONE will believe this. We all know that Eloise's imagination is..."

"Aoww, Mr. Salamone, it's all right," Nanny assured him. "I AM married to Sir Wilkes now..."

"Yes, Lady Anne agreed to be my bride and we were wed in England this past week..." Wilkes added.

Pandemonium ensued, and Kay and Eric slipped into the lobby almost unnoticed.

"So Nanny and Sir Wilkes absolutely HAVE to have the honeymoon suite, Mr. Salamone!" Eloise finally almost shouted over the babble.

Mr. Salamone looked unhappy, as only he could. "It is my job to take personal care of every guest at this hotel. They're all treated like... royalty! There's no compromising on our service. But as far as the honeymoon suite is concerned, regretfully it is already occupied!"

Wilkes said hastily it was quite all right, his suite was more than adequate for himself and Nanny, and he added that he supposed he should inform Mr. Salamone that since he and Nanny were moving to England permanently, they would be out of the suite by the end of the month. "If... if that is satisfactory, of course!"

"You're leaving us?" Miss Thompson had been standing near and she was looking as unhappy as Mr. Salamone at the news. "I mean, I'm very, very happy for you that you are married, of course..."

Mr. Salamone rushed into speech. "And of course we do wish you both much happiness in your future life together, but you will be greatly missed here at the Plaza! Yes. Of that, I am sure."

"Er, to celebrate our marriage and, well, as a going away party, too, we hoped to have a grand ball here in the Versailles Room with all of our Plaza friends and a few of my, you know, business associates," Wilkes began.

"Sir Wilkes, as you know, I strive for perfection at the Plaza. You see, the Plaza is a five-star hotel and I take pride in that. I live by what those five stars stand for. Nothing will interfere with your plans. Absolutely... nothing! Rest assured, I will be on top of every detail, including..." Mr. Salamone's gaze slid to Eloise, who was standing with her mother and Eric while Kay was speaking to an apparently woebegone Walter, the concierge.

"Thank you, Mr. Salamone. And I'll try to keep Eloise out of your way in the meantime, but..." Nanny began, then her voice trailed off when Wilkes frowned slightly at her.

"Eloise is to be given carte blanche for our party," Wilkes said, firmly. "She is a most remarkable child, and I trust her completely. I would ask that Miss Stickler be informed that she is not to interfere in this case. In any case, Nanny and I will speak with you tomorrow, at your convenience, to make further arrangements."

Mr. Salamone winced, then said, "Yes. Yes, Sir Wilkes. Absolutely. No problem. I will take care of it immediately. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He turned, Miss Thompson at his side, and as the two walked away, both Nanny and Wilkes heard Mr. Salamone say to Miss Thompson, "I want magic in the form of flowers in their suite tonight and every night until they leave us, utter perfection in every morsel they eat..."

Nanny smiled at Wilkes and leaned into him, hugging his arm tightly with the hand she had linked at his elbow. "We've certainly stirred them up, 'aven't we, love?"

It felt very different for Nanny, after going up to the sixteenth floor in the elevator with a silent Max who pretended to ignore Eloise's chatter but gave Wilkes the thumbs up sign when he and Nanny exited after the other three, to pass by Suite 1627 where she had lived for six years and proceed to Wilkes' suite which she had never entered before. Thankfully, she felt right at home when she slipped into Wilkes' arms that night and exchanged passionate kisses with him, certain that he had changed her life dramatically and definitely for the better!

Despite Mr. Salamone's worries, the party planned by Nanny, Wilkes and Eloise was a smashing success. The marriage of Nanny and Wilkes was celebrated, the new lives both for Nanny and Wilkes AND for Eloise, Kay and Eric were toasted... and the departure of the four former inhabitants of the Plaza was mourned... Nanny and Wilkes more than the other two, Mr. Salamone privately lamented to an understanding Miss Thompson later that evening.

Wilkes arranged to continue to pay for Mrs. Thornton's stay in the Plaza for as long as necessary, Nanny looking upon him as heroic for something he considered a mere trifle. He did not, however, trivialize the rewards for his generosity she gave him in the privacy of their suite night after night... and even occasionally during the day if they had some time to themselves. Both found that although the calendar, the number of their years and society as a whole SAID they were 'old', they by no means felt old or 'past it' when it came to making love! Indeed, their love and their displays of public affection, not to mention their own private sessions, seemed to increase daily.

Eric had had his way with regards to getting Eloise enrolled in a boarding school in England, both Eloise and Nanny being very pleased that it was not too, too, too far away from Wilkes' castle. Then Nanny managed to get her few personal possessions she was keeping from Kay's suite into Wilkes' for packing with his, and Kay hired movers to pack her personal effects and Eloise's, and gradually the day of departure drew nearer. Kay, Eric and Eloise flew to England the day before Nanny and Wilkes, Eloise having exacted the promise that she could come visit the castle in the first break of her school.

"I pinky promise, promise, promise, Eloise!" Nanny vowed, hugging the child tightly.

Wilkes made an extra effort in loving Nanny that night, proving to her once and for all that she was worthy of being his wife, that Felicity was lucky to have found her older sister and that Nanny was a fitting sibling for the elegant countess, that whatever his nephew Cecil or others of like mind thought or said, it was of no importance to anyone Wilkes cared about and never could be. "We may have our share of trouble in the future, as everyone does," he said, "but we will always be able to renew our love here in bed, won't we, Nanny? And as long as you are with me as my loving wife, I can face anything and anyone!"

"My stars, stars, stars, Willy..." Nanny breathed, almost _seeing_ stars after their lovemaking. "Willy, I just 'ave to ask one more time... I'm so, so, so sorry... but... why me? Out of all the women you could have had...?"

His expression turned serious, and his hand cupped her cheek while his thumb stroked over her bottom lip in a way that made her quiver. "Because I've come to realize that I can't do without you, Nanny. I love you. I need you to make me a better person. I need you to shield me from the irritation I feel when Cecil is around, which I hope will be much less often in the future now that we'll be living in our own place. And because helping you gain a sense of self-worth has made me feel better about myself than I've ever felt before. I'm a happier man, now, my love, and I don't want to lose this happiness ever."

At last Nanny and Wilkes were back at their castle and alone again. Nanny revelled in the thought, sitting on the edge of her seat in the limousine almost the whole way from the airport to their castle. They arrived shortly after noon. Wilkes said, with a chuckle and loving kisses, that he would call Jimmy and Lois... and a cook... and gardener... in a few days... or weeks... or perhaps even months... Nanny added that she would call Felicity and Peter then, too... and they grinned happily at each other.

Lois had managed to arrange for the 'master' suite and bath to be cleaned and ready for their arrival, so that afternoon the two concentrated on cleaning the library which Nanny felt would make a wonderful study for Wilkes. That first night, after a light meal and a visit to the tower to view the sunset, the two fell once more into bed, loving one another as passionately as if they were both forty years younger. Nanny had been particularly encouraging this first night in the privacy of their own home.

Panting and still trembling violently with the force of her release, Nanny collapsed on Wilkes. Her arms were around his neck and her face was buried in his shoulder while he held her tightly, one hand gently smoothing over the damp skin of her back to soothe her.

When she finally managed to catch her breath and her heartbeat came somewhere back into the normal range, Nanny mumbled, "Aoww, Willy, my stars, stars, stars! I never, never, never knew... never dreamed... that was... absolutely divine... My sainted Aunt Fanny, it's plain to see our 'ormones don't realize we're old!" she added with a chuckle.

Wilkes smiled and said huskily, "Tosh, tosh, tosh, Nanny, we're not old... we're now immersing ourselves in hitherto neglected areas of our education. Our love has made us young again!"

Together they cuddled into the bed where, over the next few days, months and even years, they managed to express their love in many ways. Nanny's castles in the air were no longer imaginary, nor was the knight of her dreams.

THE END


End file.
